Goblet of Fire Princess
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Harriet Potter. The-Girl-Who-Lived, namanya muncul di Piala Api meskipun ia tidak menginginkannya. Tetapi ada yang menghiburnya selama itu... DracoxFem!Harry dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Saya nekat menghancurkan konsep Goblet of Fire dengan cara mengubah Harry Potter menjadi HARRIET POTTER alias FEMALE HARRY! *ditabok* yasudah kalo ga suka sana pergi!

WARNING: Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Antichlorobenzene_

_

* * *

_

Para siswa berdempet-dempetan untuk melihat hal yang tidak bisa mereka lihat setiap tahun. Sebuah kereta kuda yang ditarik oleh kuda terbang muncul dari ujung langit, dan sebuah kapal yang besar dan terlihat megah muncul dari dasar danau Howgrats. Setelah penampakkan yang cukup membuat heboh siswa tersebut, para siswa kembali ke Aula Besar dengan wajah yang sangat tidak rela karena dipaksa oleh Proffesor McGonnagal.

Selesai seleksi murid-murid baru, Albus Dumbledore—Kepala sekolah Howgrats—maju ke depan untuk berpidato singkat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru dengan pidato Dumbledore. Sementara Dumbledore sedang berceramah, Harriet Potter—seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berbola mata emerald yang duduk di sebelah Ron Weasley— lagi-lagi harus berlagak cuek meskipun ia tahu seluruh Aula Besar menatapnya ketika Dumbledore membahas tentang Dark Mark yang muncul di perkemahan para penonton Quidditch Cup. Yah, tentu semua orang akan menatapnya karena dia adalah The Girl Who Lived. Dia selamat dari kutukan Voldemort, bahkan membalikkan kutukan Voldemort itu ke perapalnya sendiri. Menurut ramalan, Voldemort akan bangkit kembali dan yang akan mengalahkannya adalah Harriet Potter. Gadis cantik berusia 14 tahun itu.

"Tahun ini, Howgrats tidak akan menjadi rumah bagi para siswa Howgrats saja." Ujar Dumbledore, dan cukup untuk membuat seisi Aula Besr itu ribut. "Tahun ini, akan ada siswa-siswa dari Beuxbatons—yang merupakan sekolah sihir khusus wanita di Prancis— dan siswa-siswa dari Durmstrang—sekolah sihir lelaki yang ada di Bulgaria—karena adanya Turnamen Triwizard yang kembali diselenggarakan." Jelas Dumbledore. Kemudian, kepala sekolah Howgrats itu memperkenalkan orang-orang yang menjadi penanggung jawab Turnamen Triwizard, yaitu Bartemius Crouch.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang lelaki dengan wajah mengerikan yang menggunakan mata palsu di mata kirinya memasuki Aula Besar dari pintu yang ada di belakang meja guru.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Harriet seraya menyikut Ron.

Ron mencari arah pandangan Harriet, "Dia? Itu Mad-Eye-Moody"

"Alastor Moody? Auror hebat itu?" tanya Hermione seraya menatap Ron. "Aku pernah baca kalau separuh penghuni Azkaban dijebloskan olehnya." Lanjut gadis berambut coklat ikal itu, lalu dia menatap orang yang dibicarakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sambut tamu kita dari Beuxbatons bersama kepala sekolahnya, Madam Maxime." Ucap Dumbledore

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan masuklah beberapa cewek cantik yang berbadan tinggi dan langsing. Cara berjalan mereka sempat membuat para lelaki melupakan cara bernapas.

"Bloody Hell, wanita itu tinggi sekali!" kata Ron setengah berteriak. Harriet segera melihat ke arah yang dimaksud. Di belakang barisan gadis-gadis cantik itu ada seorang wanita tinggi besar yang tampaknya cuek-cuek saja meskipun dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh Aula Besar.

Setelah basa-basi singkat, Dumbledore kembali melanjutkan. "Berikut, Tamu kita dari Durmstrang, bersama kepala sekolahnya Igor Karkarrof."

Masuklah beberapa lelaki dengan badan kekar. Kali ini murid cewek yang menahan napas. Lalu di barisan paling belakang, ada Viktor Krum yang merupakan Seeker terhebat dan disampingnya ada seorang remaja berambut pirang yang masuk kategori sangat menggiurkan bagi cewek-cewek kurang kerjaan. Lelaki itu melirik, dan mata abu-abunya itu sempat bertemu dengan mata emerald Harriet. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menatap lurus.

"Harriet!" Ginny—adik Ron—mengguncang-guncang pundak Harriet dengan agak brutal. "Dia menatapmu! Dan tersenyum!"

Harriet yang pada dasarnya telmi, menoleh dan tertawa pelan. "Uhh— yeah…" jawabnya

"Aku sirik sekali dengan kamu Harriet." Ujar Ginny, lalu ia tertawa pelan, begitu juga dengan Harriet.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu memberi isyarat pada Filch. Dia mendekati Dumbledore sambil menggotong sebuat peti bertahta intan dan emas. Peti itu tampak sudah sangat tua, Filch meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja yang sudah disediakan.

Dumbledore mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya tiga kali pada peti yang langsung membuka. Lalu sebuah piala muncul dari balik peti yang terbuka tersebut. Sebuah api berwarna biru berkobar-kobar di puncak piala tersebut.

Kemudian, Bartemius Crouch menjelaskan bahwa Turnamen Triwizard ini hanya bisa diikuti oleh para murid yang sudah berusia 17 tahun. Kebanyakan murid protes, tetapi dihiraukan oleh Crouch. Dumbledore

Kemudian acara makan malam pun dimulai, meskipun beberapa murid masih protes. Tapi tampaknya Fred dan George—yang sangat keberatan—sudah memikirkan cara untuk bisa mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard.

**XXX**

Harriet dan beberapa murid Gryffindor serta Slytherin lainnya duduk dengan wajah tegang di suatu kelas, yaitu kelas Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam. Guru mereka yang lalu—Remus Lupin—mengundurkan diri karena statusnya sebagai werewolf. Sekarang guru mereka adalah Alastor Moody, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Mad-Eye-Moody.

Lelaki gendut bertampang sangar itu mengambil sebuah kapur, lalu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. "Namaku adalah Moody. Alastor Moody." Katanya "Hari ini aku akan menajar kalian tentang 3 kutukan tak termaafkan. Siapa yang tahu?" teriak Moody dengan lantang. Suaranya menggelegar dan ia mulai mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Ia melihat wajah seluruh murid di kelas itu, "Weasley! Berdiri! Sebutkan satu kutukan!"

Ron segera berdiri—dengan dorongan Harriet—dan menatap kakinya "E-Err…. Ayahku pernah memberi tahu satu kutukan…" ujarnya.

"Bagus,bagus. Apa itu?" tanya Moody, kali ini suaranya melembut.

Ron menelan ludah dengan terpaksa "K-Kutukan Imperius" jawabnya dengan setengah bergumam.

Moody menjetikkan jarinya, lalu ia kembali ke meja guru. "Kementrian mengatakan bahwa kalian yang masih murid-murid belum boleh melihat kutukan ini, tapi menurutku kalian HARUS!" ucapnya dengan memberi penekanan di kata 'harus'. Ia membuka sebuah toples, lalu menarik keluar sebuah laba-laba, lalu ia menarik tongkatnya. Ron bergidik. Dengan refleks, ia mendekat ke Harriet dan Harriet malah semakin menggeser posisi duduknya.

"_Engorgio_" gumam Moody "_Imperio_!"

Dalam sekejap, laba-laba tersebut membesar lalu melompat jauh ke meja Parvati dan Padma Patil. Moody tertawa-tawa, begitu juga dengan anak Slytherin. Anak-anak Gryffindor rata-rata berwajah takut, ada juga sih yang tertawa tapi sedikit. Setelah berlompatan kesana kemari—dan tidak lupa melewati meja Ron dan Harriet—laba-laba itu kembali ke tangan Moody.

"Itu barusan adalah Kutukan Imperius, kutukan yang bisa mengendalikan orang. Itu sebabnya kutukan tadi disebut kutukan tak termaafkan." Jelas Moody "Berikutnya adalah Kutukan Cruciatus, kutukan penyiksa." Mata Moody yang mengerikan dan mengintimidasi itu kembali menatap sesisi kelas. Sebuah seringai muncul ketika ia melihat wajah Neville. "Longbottom, majulah. Kau bisa melihat kutukan ini lebih dekat."

Dengan wajah pucat, Neville berdiri dan mendekati Moody.

"Crucio"

Laba-laba tersebut bergerak-gerak tersiksa di tangan Moody. Neville mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat laba-laba tersebut disiksa, sementara seluruh murid terdiam dan kuping mereka terasa panas ketika mendengar suara laba-laba tersebut.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak ihat itu membuatnya tersiksa?" teriak Hermione dengan suara bergetar. Sepertinya ia juga tida tahan denga suara laba-laba tersebut.

Moody menyuruh Neville kembali duduk, lalu dia membawa laba-laba yang sudah lemas itu ke meja Hermione. "Kau tahu kutukan terakhir Miss Granger?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan seperti bergumam.

Hermione menggeleng.

"baiklah." Moody mengeratkan genggaman tongkatnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke laa-laba yang berada di depan Hermione. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Seuah sinar hijau melesat dari ujung tongkat Moody, lalu menghantam laba-laba tersebut. Seisi kelas terdiam, dan Moody mendekati meja Harriet. "Sampai saat ini hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil menghindari kutukan tadi." Ia melirik Harriet, dan Harriet balas menatapnya, tetapi ketika ia menatap Moody, Auror itu sedang meneguk minuman yang ada di botol minumnya.

'_Minuman itu…_' batin Harriet '_pasti rasanya amat sangat….tidak enak_' lanjutnya ketika dia melihat Moody menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

**XXX**

Seminggu ini, Aula Besar sekarang menjadi tempat mejeng para murid-murid kurang kerjaan termasuk Ron dan Harriet. Kali ini, setelah berhasil dibujuk, Hermione ikut mejeng disana. Hanya saja ia membawa sebuah buku tebal untuk bacaan ringan. Menurutnya bacaan ringan, menurut Ron bacaan berat.

Seorang murid Hufflepuff—Cedric Diggory—muncul dari pintu lalu memasukkan secarik perkamen di Piala Api. Ia melihat sosok Harriet di pojok ruangan, lalu melambai padanya. Harriet salah tingkah diperlakukan begitu, lalu dia melambai balik padanya.

"Wohoo! Ini pasti bisa menipu Lingkar Batas Usia!" seru Fred yang mendadak muncul di pintu Aula Besar.

Seluruh murd asrama Gryffindor yang nganggur dan nongkrong disana bertepuk tangan, kecuali Hermione yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menyerahlah kalian berdua. Itu tidak akan berhasil."

George menoleh, lalu mendekati Hermione bersama Fred. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karenaaa…." Hermione menutup bukunya dengan gemas "Lingkar Batas Usia itu dibuat oleh Dumbledore, dan pastinya tidak akan bisa ditipu oleh Ramuan Penua murahan yang kalian beli itu."

Mendengar kata-kata Hermione, si kembar itu nyengir. "Well—Kita lihat nanti." Keduanya berdiri di kursi panjang yang diduduki Hermione, lalu meneguk Ramuan Penua yang dimilikinya sampai habis. Ketika mereka meloncat masuk ke Lingkar Batas Usia, tidak ada yang terjadi. Seluruh murid disana bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai. Kemudian mereka memasukkan nama mereka masing-masing di Piala Api tersebut.

Setelah mereka berjalan menjauh dari piala tersebut, api biru yang ada di puncak piala berkobar dengan aneh. Dalam sedetik, api tersebut menghantam Fred dan George lalu mereka berubah menjadi beruban dan berjenggot putih.

Saat murid-murid sedang riuh dan menonton perkelahian antar si kembar yang mendadak tua, masuklah Viktor Krum beserta Igor Karkarrof serta….si lelaki berambut pirang. ILagi-lagi ia tersenyum pada Harriet. Ia bahkan mendekati Harriet yang sedang duduk di samping Hermione. Saking gugupnya, Harriet sampai tidak sadar kalau Hermione hatinya juga sedang berdegup kencang karena dilirik oleh Seeker terhebat asal Bulgaria yang baru saja memasukkan namanya di Piala Api.

"Hello" sapanya. "Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar, Miss Potter?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Ia meraih tangan kanan Harriet yang berjari lentik, lalu mengecupnya.

Seluruh murid nganggur yang ada di Aula Besar membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang berani mencium tangan Harriet Potter, pasti anak itu cari mati, itu pikiran anak cowok. Di benak anak cewek….well—tampaknya otak mereka sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Pangeran yang baru mereka puja-puja seminggu ini sudah mulai menebar rasa suka ke seorang gadis bermata emerald, berambut hitam panjang tetapi acak-acakkan, juga berkacamata yang bernama Harriet Potter. The-Girl-Who-Lived.

"Jadi…? Bagaimana?"desak lelaki itu.

Harriet tersenyum tipis, meskipun ia tahu wajahnya sedang merona merah. "Baiklah..."

Ketika Harriet serta anak Durmstrang itu pergi dari Aula Besar, para murid cewek yang amat sangat memuja pangeran tadi langsung berteriak histeris.

**XXX**

"Maaf sudah menyertemu secara paksa." Kata si pirang "Namaku Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Harriet Potter."

Harriet tersenyum canggung "Tak perlu formal begitu. Kau bisa memanggilku Harriet."

"Baiklah." Draco pun duduk di samping Harriet yang tengah duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang ada d tepi danau. "Ayah dan ibuku sering bercerita tentang kamu, makanya saat diperbolehkan pergi ke Howgrats—aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu juga dengan kamu."

"…Maaf kalau lancang, tapi…" Harriet menunduk "Apa yang mereka ceritakan tentang aku?"

Draco menatap gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya dengan heran. "Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa kau adalah penyihir hebat. Yah garis besarnya itulah."

Harriet menghela napas. _'Sudah kuduga' _batinnya.

"Kalau boleh… aku ingin menjadi temanmu." Ujar Draco "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu bukan karena kau adalah The-Girl-Who-Licved. Tapi karena…kau sepertinya gadis yang baik."

Harriet menatap Draco dengan terkejut. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menemukan orang yang tulus ingin menjadi temannya. Ia pun tersenyum lalu memperdekat jarak diantara mereka. "Tentu saja boleh!"

Kemudian, keduanya mengobrol sampai waktunya makan malam tiba. Harriet merasa senang karena memiliki seorang teman yang mempunyai cukup banyak kesamaan dengannya. Mungkin…ia bisa menyukai lelaki berambut pirang ini.

Mungkin.

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

AKHIRNYA! Setelah perjuangan keras bergulat dengan UAS, saya kembali! …..untuk menuh-menuhin fandom Drarry #ditampar

Selama membuat fic ini saya terus menerus dapat dukungan dari teman-teman saya! TT^TT nggak juga sih. Ada juga yang mencorat-coret buku ide saya dengan sadisnya. #meliriktajam

Saya sadar banyak typonya, dan lain-lain. Maklum saya ini masih muda dan belakangan ini kena Writers-Block dalam jangka panjang (lu kate pengaruh rokok jangka panjang)

Baiklah, mohon review! Kalo mau nge-flame, PAKAILAH ACCOUNT ANDAAA HAHAHAHAHAH!

#evilaugh #larikeujungrumah


	2. Chapter 2

Haaii haaii :D Kangen gak ama saya? Hahaha -,- aduh narsisnya saya ini. Yah pokoknya fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-teman saya yang baik hati juga mereka yang niat membaca fic saya. Happy reading! (?)

WARNING:Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Antichlorobenzene_

_

* * *

_

"Harriet Potter! Dari tadi kau kucari-cari ternyata kau—"

Gadis berambut coklat ikal mengembang itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sungguh aneh. Melihat temannya si Harriet Potter itu, bisa akrab dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Apalagi sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu, dan ia tampak sangat…senang. Ron reaksinya beda lagi. Ia hanya bisa melongo diam disamping Hermione.

"Harriet! Bloody Hell, daritadi kau disini?" tanya Ron dengan sedikit emosi, tapi ia segera berjingkat mundur ketika Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Ah ya—maaf…"

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Harriet, kita hanya mau mengingatkanmu kalau sebentar lagi makan malam." Katanya. "Sebentar lagi juara Turnamen Triwizard juga sudah diumumkan."

Harriet menatap temannya, senyumnya kembali mengembang. "Aku tidak mau melewatkan itu."

Draco—yang sedari tadi diam saja—berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Harriet segera saja menggenggamnya agar dia bisa berdiri. Ron masih tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya, tetapi Hermione hanya tersenyum melihat teman perempuannya itu.

"Well, I'll see you later." Ujarnya, lalu dia mengecup tangan Harriet—lagi—.

"Kau tak mau ikut kita saja?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menggeleng "Lebih baik aku kembali sendiri. Karkarrof bisa sakit jantung kalau melihat aku dekat dengan murid Hogwrats. Tertama…" Draco memutus kalimatnya dan melirik Harriet, lalu gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu repot." Ucap Harriet.

Draco menggeleng singkat, "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat, Harriet. Aku kalau kembali agak belakangan juga tidak apa-apa."

Harriet mengangguk—meskipun ia kurang setuju untuk meninggalkan teman barunya sendirian—lalu ia berbalik mengikuti ketiga temannya.

**XXX**

Setelah makan malam, murid-murid mengobrol seru tentang siapa saja yang akan menjadi juara. Belum lama mereka mengobrol, Dumbledore sudah maju dan mendekati Piala Api. Murid-murid yang ribut segera saja terdiam, mereka ingin tahu siapa saja juara Turnamen Triwizard ini.

"Hari ini, ketiga juara Turnamen Triwizard akan dipilih. Siapapun yang terpilih, mereka tak bisa mengundurkan diri." Ujar Dumbledore. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, lalu meredupkan cahaya api yang ada di Aula Besar sehingga api biru yang berasal dari Piala Api tersebut menguasai cahaya yang ada di Aula Besar.

Api biru tersebut berkobar-kobar, lalu warnanya berubah merah. Sebuah perkamen yang sudah gosong melompat keluar dan segera saja ditangkap oleh Dumbledore. "Juara dari Durmstrang...adalah Viktor Krum."

Harriet menoleh, dan ia melihat Seeker terhebat itu sedang berjalan ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk para juara. Sekejap, ia sempat melihat Draco tersenyum padanya.

Api di piala kembali berubah warna menjadi merah, dan lagi-lagi sebuah perkamen gosong melompat keluar, dan kembali ditangkap Dumbledore. "Juara Beuxbatons…Fleur Delacour."

Beberapa murid Beuxbatons yang lainnya tampak kecewa, lalu Fleur menhilang di balik pintu yang menuju ke ruangan para juara.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, api berubah merah. Perkame gosong yang melompat keluar lagi-lagi ditangkap Dumbledore dengan cepat. "Juara Howgrats adalah…Cedric Diggory."

Para murid dari Asrama Hufflepuff bersorak sorai. Setelah menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, Cedric berjalan ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk juara Turnamen Triwizard tersebut.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Harriet. Hatinya merasa senang karena sepertinya dalam tahunnya kali ini dia akan menemukan hiburan.

Dumbledore pun mengucapkan kalimat sambutannya untuk memulai Turnamen Triwizard. Tapi ditengah-tengah ceramah singkatnya itu, mendadak api di piala berkobar merah. Murid-murid menatap piala itu dengan wajah heran. Ketika sebuah perkamen terlontar keluar, Dumbledore menangkapnya. Ia tak percaya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Harriet Potter."

Perasaan senang Harriet seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menoleh perlahan, dan wajahnya pucat seputih kertas. Ia menggeleng, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai hal yang terjadi.

"Harriet Potter!"

Perut Harriet rasanya melilit, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin maju. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin.

"Harriet! Kau dipanggil!" desak Hermione, lalu gadis itu mendorong Harriet dengan paksa.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan perlahan. Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan rasa ketakutan dan ketidak percayaan.

"Dia curang!" teriak seorang anak entah dari mana.

"Padahal dia masih 14 tahun!"

"Menyebalkan."

Mendengar caci maki yang ditujukan kepada diriya, langkah Harriet semakin gontai. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk para juara. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan ia melihat Draco mengangguk padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, meskipun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

'_Paling tidak ada yang percaya padaku._' Batin Harriet, lalu ia memantapkan langkahnya ke ruangan para juara. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap…

**XXX**

Harriet berdiri diam di pojok ruangan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Krum, Fleur juga Cedric. Ketiga juara itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Meskipun mereka tidak berada di Aula Besar, tidak berarti mereka tidak mendengar apa saja yang terjadi di Aula Besar.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah beberapa guru. Professor McGonnagal, Dumbledore, Snape, serta Madam Maxime, Igor Karkarrof dan Barty Crouch.

Dumbledore segera mendorong Harriet ke pojok ruangan, bahkan memegangi lehernya, "Harriet, kau benar-benar tidak memasukkan namamu ke Piala Api kan?"

Harriet menggeleng cepat, "No, Sir!"

"Tentu saja dia bohong!" ujar Madam Maxime dalam aksen Prancisnya yang kental.

"Apa kau menyuruh kakak kelas untuk memasukkan namamu?" tanya Dumbledore lagi, dan Harriet segera menggeleng. Puas dengan jawaban Harriet, Dumbledore melepasnya. McGonnagal merangkulnya. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau Harriet sangat terguncang.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Barty." Ujar Dumbledore. Seluruh mata menatap Barty Crouch yang berdiri diam di sudut ruangan yang lain.

Ia terdiam sebentar. "….Peraturan tak bisa diubah." Katanya "Ms. Harriet Potter harus mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard ini."

Saat itu, Harriet merasa dunianya hancur lebur.

**XXX**

Harriet masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia sudah siap dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia sekamar dengan Parvati dan Padma Patil, Ginny juga Hermione. Si kembar yang berasal dari India itu menatapnya dengan tajam, sementara Ginny dan Hermione hanya mengacuhkannya. Harriet segera membersihkan diri, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Padma—atau Parvati—

Harriet terlonjak kaget "Aku tidak memasukkan namaku!"  
"Terserah. Kau curang." Lanjut gadis itu, lalu dia segera meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Harriet menatap Hermione dan Ginny, tetapi diacuhkan oleh keduanya. Harriet melepas kacamatany, lalu tertidur dalam tangisnya.

**XXX**

Harriet berjalan dengan langkah amat sangat lesu. Wajahnya pucat, dan ada kantung mata di bawah matanya yang berwarna emerald. Rambutnya yang acak-acakkan semakin acak-acakkan. Setelah diolok-olok seisi Hogwrats, gadis itu memilih untuk duduk di tepi danau. Dia memeluk lututnya sendiri, lalu menangis perlahan-lahan. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, ia menangis semakin kencang.

"Harriet?"

Harriet mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ada suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Draco…"

Lelaki berambut pirang tersebut duduk di samping Harriet, lalu ia merangkul Harriet. Ia membiarkan gadis bermata emerald itu menangis di pundaknya. Ia tak peduli kalau bajunya basah, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Harriet. Hanya gadis pujaannya itu.

"Kenapa mereka tidak percaya padaku?" ujar Harriet dengan sesenggukan "Padahal…padahal…aku tidak ingin dilihat. Aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok. Kalau boleh memilih, aku hanya ingin menjadi murid biasa saja yang tak terlihat!" racaunya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi, lalu dia memeluk pinggang Draco dengan erat. "Aku rasanya ingin mati saja."

Draco menatap gadis itu dengan kesal "Jangan bicara begitu!" Tapi rasa kesalnya itu menghilang ketika dia melihat mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca tersebut. Mata yang dipuja-puja olehnya itu tampak seperti silet yang menyayat urat nadi Draco perlahan-lahan. "Hapus air matamu, ada yang datang." Bisik Draco.

Setelah mengelap air matanya, Harriet menoleh ke belakang. Draco sudah melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia melihat Ron, Hermione dan Ginny yang sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Katakan sendiri!" kata Hermione sambil menyikut Ron.

"Kau yang katakan!" balas Ron, dan Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hermione menatap Harriet lekat-lekat, lalu melirik Draco sebentar. "Ron bilang…." Dia terdiam sebentar, "Kata Parvati, dia diberi tahu Dean, yang diberi tahu Ron, kalau Hagrid mencarimu." Ujar Hermione.

Harriet bengong sebentar, "…Apa?"

Hermione mendecak kesal "Katakan padanya Ron!" katanya setengah bergumam, dan Ron menggeleng, kemudian gadis berambut coklat itu menghela napas "Parvati diberi tahu Dean, yang diberi tahu Ron, kalau Hagrid mencarimu." Melihat wajah Harriet Hermione langsung mendekati gadis berambut hitam itu "Jangan suruha ku mengulanginya!" ancamnya. "Pokoknya…Hagrid mencarimu."

Setelah berdesas-desus dengan Ron dan Ginny, ketiga Gryffindor itu pun pergi. Harriet menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendapat lirikan tajam dari Ron. Ia tahu persis kalau Ron iri padanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" kata Draco "Aku saja tidak mengerti dia bilang apa."

Harriet menghela napas panjang "Aku apalagi. Yang jelas Hagrid mencariku. Nanti akan kutemui dia selesai makan malam."

Draco memeluknya lagi, lalu mengecup keningnya "Bagus." Katanya setengah bergumam "Kalau begitu aku pergi, aku tidak mau diinterogerasi oleh si Karkarrof. Bye" Lanjut Draco, lalu ia melambai pada Harriet.

Harriet tersenyum tipis, lalu ia kembali menatap ke danau tapi kali ini matanya tidak menyiratkan rasa sedih. Entah kenapa, ia senang kalau ada Draco di sampingnya, padahal dia tidak kenal dengan anak berambut pirang itu.

Mungkin dia jatuh cinta.

**XXX**

"Kau sudah bawa jubah gaibmu?" tanya Hagrid pada gadis yang terlihat kecil baginya, dan gadis itu hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Hagrid?"

"Aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu."

Harriet memicingkan matanya, ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. "Hagrid, kau membawa bunga?" tanyanya

Hagrid menatap Harriet, lalu dia mengangguk saja.

"Hagrid! Kau menyisir rambutmu?" tanya Harriet lagi, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kalau benar kenapa?" tanyanya, dan Harriet hanya menghela napas. "Pakai jubahmu, kita sudah sampai!"

Harriet segera memakai jubahnya, dan ia hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak ingat bahwa di depannya ada Madam Maxime.

"Oh Hagrid, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kukira kau sudah melupakanku." Ujar Madam Maxime dengan aksen Prancis yang kental.

Hagrid terkekeh, "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu."

Sementara itu, Harriet yang ada di balik jubah gaibnya menjulurkan lidahnya. '_Amit-amit_' batinnya. Setelah berusaha mengacuhkan pasangan yang sedang dilanda asmara di depan Harriet, akhirnya Harriet berjalan mengikuti keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, Madam Maxime berbicara sendiri dengan bahasa Prancis "Bolehkah aku mendekat?" tanyanya kepada Hagrid, dan Gatekeeper Hogwrats itu hanya mengangguk.

Harriet mendekat ke Hagrid, dan ia melihat naga yang ganas sedang melontarkan kobaran api dari mulutnya. "Naga? Itu tugas pertama!" tanyanya setelah melepas jubah gaibnya.

"Ron tidak memberit ahu kamu?" tanya Hagrid dengan heran. "Padahal dia membantu Charlie membawakan naga ini, masa dia tidak memberi tahu kamu?"

Harriet menggeleng "Enggak…"

Hagrid masih memasang wajah keheranan,tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. "Yah, aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati Harriet. Aplagi dengan Naga Ekor Berduri dari Hungaria itu."

Harriet hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika melihat naga yang dimaksud Hagrid. Ia berharap dia tidak melawan naga tersebut.

Well, dia hanya bisa berharap.

* * *

_To Be Continue_

Setelah semedi 5 tahun, SAYA PUBLISH JUGA INI FIC! #lebay apalagi saya sempat menerima godaan setelah nonton Narnia. Mendadak pengen nulis Caspian/Edmund. Haizzz =A= tapi pokoknya dipublish juga kan? #dibejek

Nah, selamat menikmati. REVIEWNYA MANAAA? #ditendang


	3. Chapter 3

HALO! Saya dalam masa bebas jadi saya bisa update kilat. Ayo reviewnya mana? Oh ya kemaren banyak yang nanya kok Ginny satu kamar ama Harriet padahal dia adeknya Ron? Jujur aku udah mulai lupa-lupa siapa aja anak cewek Gryffindor yang seangkatan ama Harriet #dibejekmassa jadi anggap saja Ginny itu pelengkap kamar #makindibejek

Alurnya disini kucepetin XD soalnya aku mulai lupa ceritanya

WARNING: Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC, bahasa gombal, alur ngebut

DISCLAIMER:J.K Rowling

Intrik Drarry akan kuperbanyak disini!

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Antichlorobenzene_

_

* * *

_

Harriet mempercepat langkah kakinya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang benar, semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang mengolok-olok dirinya. Mulai dari teman-teman seangkatannya, anak-anak Asrama Hufflepuff, sampai adik kelas dan senior. Sekarang murid Beuxbatons dan Durmstrang ikut memperoloknya, tapi tidak separah murid-murid Hogwrats yang terang-terangan memakai pin beruliskan _'Potter Stinks'_. Seandainya Harriet sudah hilang kendali dengan dirinya sendiri, dia pasti sudah membunuh tiap orang yang mengenakan pin itu.

"Hei Potter!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sengaja menutupi jalannya

"Ada apa? Kau suka pinnya?" tanya cowok yang ada di samping gadis itu, lalu dia sengaja memperlihatkan pin yang dia pakai. Harriet menubruk kedua orang tersebut, dan sukses membuat keduanya terkikik.

Harriet semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia sebenarnya malas harus bicara pada Cedric, tapi paling tidak dia ingin berbaik hati pada lelaki itu, karena dulu waktu menonton Piala Quidditch, Cedric banyak menolong dirinya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berdiri di depan Cedric, dan dia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku roknya. "Boleh kita bicara?" tanyanya seraya melirik tajam teman-teman Cedric.

Cedric berdiri, lalu menutup bukunya "Tentu saja."

"Jangan lama-lama Cedric! Kayaknya dia mau macam-macam denganmu!" sahut salah satu teman Cedric, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa teman-temannya yang lain. Harriet sudah angkat tangan dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah, hiraukan saja mereka." Kata Cedric "Nah—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya setelah yakin kalau dirinya dan Harriet sudah cukup jauh dari kerumunan.

"Naga—itu tugas pertama." Ujar Harriet

Cedric membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya, "Maksudmu…kita harus melawan naga?" tanyanya, dan Harriet hanya mengangguk. Cedric menghela napas panjang, lalu dia menatap Harriet "Kau…tidak bermaksud menghina, tapi apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk melawan naga tersebut?"

Harriet menunduk, lalu dia menggeleng "A-Aku…tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Cedric terdiam. Mau tidak mau dia merasa kasihan dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun. Meskipun dia adalah The-Girl-Who-Lived, dia tetap saja seorang gadis kecil. Tanpa disadari, dia mengusap puncak kepala gadis tersebut, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bisa, Harriet. Good luck." Ujarnya "Thanks buat informasinya."

Masih setengah heran, tapi Harriet melambai saja pada Cedric. Setelah melihat Cedric kembali ke teman-temannya, dia berjalan pergi. Belum sampai ke pintu keluar dari halaman tersebut, dia dihadang oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Pansy Parkinson.

"Hei Potter! Kenapa kamu? Takut ya dengan Turnamen Triwizard?" ujar gadis itu dengan suara melengking.

Harriet menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia berusaha melewati Pansy, tapi dihadang oleh gadis itu. "Ooh, lalu kau kenapa? Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa yang terjadi padamu…"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Parkinson." Jawab Harriet, lalu dia mendecak pelan. Lagi-lagi langkahnya dihadang Pansy.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat…" ujar gadis berambut hitam itu. "Kau takut kan? Mengakulah."

Harriet dapat merasakan amarahnya sampai di ubun-ubun, ia merasa diremehkan oleh si Pansy itu. Tiba-tiba, Harriet dapat merasakan kalau tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Bukan hanya ditarik, tapi diseret sehingga posisi dirinya ada di belakang orang yang menyeretnya.

"Berhenti mengoloknya, Parkinson." Ujar Draco dengan suara yang dingin.

Pansy mencibir, tapi masih berusaha agar terlihat…imut? Tapi gagal. "Draco~ kenapa kau membela dia? Padahal dia itu hanya sok populer! Aku yakin dia menyuruh kakak kelas agar memasukkan namanya ke Piala Api!"

Hampir saja Draco menampar Pansy, tapi ditahan oleh Harriet. Awalnya Draco hanya terdiam, tapi melihat wajah penuh kemenangan Pansy, dia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Pansy. Akhirnya, Draco hanya menginjak kaki Pansy lalu pergi menjauh sambil menyeret Harriet. Sementara yang diseret Draco hanya bisa bengong bingung.

**XXX**

Keduanya duduk santai di tepi danau. Entah kenapa, Harriet merasa nyaman ketika dia berada di samping Draco. Dia memperdekat jarak di antara mereka, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. Harriet melirik wajah Draco, tapi lelaki itu sedang memalingkan wajahnya. Harriet hampir mengangkat kepalanya kembali, tapi Draco meletakkan lengannya di pundak Harriet, jadi gadis itu kembali ke posisi semula.

"Harriet, apa Pansy sering mengolok-olok kamu?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Biasa saja tuh." Jawab Harriet. "Kau kenal dengannya ya?"

Draco menghela napas "Begitulah. Dulu ibunya suka menjodohkanku dengannya."

"Menjodohkan!" tanya Harriet, dan dia menatap Draco dengan wajah heran.

Draco tertawa kecil "Ibuku juga tidak suka dengannya. Katanya merusak kebahagiaan keluarga saja."

Kali ini, Harriet yang tertawa. "Ada-ada saja ibumu."

Draco memainkan rambut Harriet, dan dia menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Sebenarnya kasihan juga mengingat dia masih sebaya dengan dirinya, tapi sudah harus melalui berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari kehilangan orang tua, disiksa keluarga pamannya yang membenci sihir, sampai…ini.

"Harriet…apa kau sudah memikirkan cara untuk memenangkan tugas pertama?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, dan Harriet hanya menggeleng. "Viktor saja sudah tahu mau bagaimana."

"Ya itu kan dia." Ujar Harriet "Aku tidak tahu harus ngapain."

"Dengar ya Harriet." Kali ini, Draco memegangi kedua bahu Harriet, dan memaksa agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Si Fleur? Dia tidak hanya modal tampang saja. Viktor? Dia mungkin bodoh, tapi Karkarroff tidak. Cedric? Aku tidak tahu dengan dirinya tapi aku yakin dia murid yang pintar."

"Maka itu…" Harriet menghela napas panjang "Aku jadi putus asa"

Draco menyeringai, mendadak dia mendapatkan ide "Kenapa tidak terbang saja, Harriet?"

Harriet mencibir "Nggak boleh bawa sapu terbang, memang kau tak tahu?"

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan mantra Accio." Jawab Draco. Dia ikut menyeringai ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam di depannya menyeringai licik. "Bagaimana?"

"Idemu boleh juga." Kata Hattier, "Thanks Draco, aku harus mencobanya." Dia berdiri, lalu mengecup pipi Draco. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau saat itu, dia telah membuat seorang Draco Malfoy terdiam bagai patung.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Harriet menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah batang pohon. Dia menutup bibirnya sendiri, dan wajahnya merona merah bagai tomat. _"Merlin, apa yang kulakukan? Aku telah mencium Draco!"_ batinnya. _"Ah, hanya di pipi...tapi dia kira-kira….apa ya reaksinya?" _

**XXX**

Tugas pertama dari Turnamen Triwizard telah dilakukan. Kini di tenda tinggal ada Harriet seorang. Fleur sudah maju, begitu juga dengan Krum dan Cedric. Sekarang dia sedang berusaha memperbaiki ikat rambutnya, karena tadi pagi saking gugupnya ia lupa minta tolong pada Hermione untuk mengikat rambutnya. Padahal dia yakin kalau rambut panjangnya akan menganggunya nanti.

"Psst… Harriet!" bisik seorang cewek. Harriet menoleh, lalu mendekat ke sisi tenda yang sedikit terbuka. "Harriet, ini aku!"

"…Hermione?" tanya Harriet sedikit tidak percaya, dan belum sempat otaknya berpikir lagi, gadis berambut coklat itu sudah memeluknya.

Hermione tersenyum "Good luck Harriet. Kau pasti bisa."

Melihat temannya yang satu itu, mau tak mau Harriet ikut tersenyum "Thanks 'Mione." Ucapnya "Oh ya, mumpung kau disini, mau tidak mengikatkan rambutu?" tanya Harriet sambil tertawa kecil.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengikat rambut Harriet dalam waktu cepat "Kau ini, selalu tak pedulian dengan penampilan. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada hah?"

Harriet tertawa "Yah rambutku harus menunggu nasib kalau kau tak ada" dan kedua gadis itu tertawa.

"Kita telah menyaksikan para 3 juara Turnamen Triwizard dengan aksi mereka yang menarik. Sekarang adalah giliran juara keempat untuk maju. Sang juara termuda, yaitu Hariet Potter, dari Howgrats yang akan melawan Naga Ekor Berduri!" kata Dumbledore dengan suara yang menggelegar dari luar.

"Well—sudah gliranmu." Ujar Hermione "Good luck!"

Harriet tersenyum, lalu dia berjalan menuju arena "Thanks."

Ketika Harriet muncul di arena, tidak ada sorakan yang mendukung, melainkan sorakan yang mencemooh. Dia melihat-lihat keadaan. Naganya tidak tampak, dan ia dapat melihat sebuah telur emas di tengah-tengah arena. Ya, tugas mereka hanyalah mengambil telur emas yang ada di tengah-tengah arena, tanpa telur tersebut para juara tidak akan bisa maju ke tugas berikut. Hanya saja untuk mengambil telur tersebut mereka harus melwan naga terlebih dahulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harriet mendekati telur tersebut, dan akibatnya dia nyaris dibakar oleh naga yang ada disana. Naga Ekor Berduri dari Hungaria, naga yang paling berbahaya diantara semua naga yang dibawa untuk Turnamen Triwizard ini. Dengan panik, gadis itu menarik keluar tongkatnya, "_Accio Firebolt!"_

'_Gawat_." Batin Harriet '_Ini diluar perhitungan_.'

Setelah sukses bengong di salah satu batu, ekor naga tersebut menghantam pundak Harriet dan sukses membuat gadis itu terhantam ke sebuah batu. Berikutnya, Harriet hanya sempat bersembunyi di balik batu, sementara naga tersebut memanggang batu tempatnya bersembunyi. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Firebolt milik Harriet. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera menaiki sapu tersebut, dan melayang menjauh dari arena…dan naga itu dengan semangat mengikutinya.

"Bloody hell." Gumam Ron "Sebenarnya otaknya itu kenapa?"

Hermione menghela napas "Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu dia kembali."

Suasana di arena tersebut mendadak menjadi sepi sekali, paling-paling hanya terdengar suara orang-orang berbisik-bisik. Semua orang menunggu kemunculan Harriet dengan perasaan cemas. Setelah menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Harriet akhirnya muncul juga dengan kepayahan, da naga yang ganas itu tidak mengikutinya. Dengan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa, dia melesat secepat mungkin dan merebut telur emas yang ada di tengah-tengah arena. Semua murid yang berasal dari Asrama Gryffindor otomatis melompat dari tempat duduk mereka dan bersorak sorai. Harriet langsung diseret Madam Pomfrey untuk tindak lanjut setelah itu.

**XXX**

Seminggu berlalu sejak tugas pertama. Sekarang, Harriet sedang sendirian di lorong Howgrats yang pemandangannya langsung ke pepohonan yang ada di Hutan Terlarang. Dia senewen dengan telur emas yang dia ambil minggu lau. Ketika dia membuka puncak telur tersebut, yang keluar hanyalah teriakan tidak jelas yang memekakkan telinga. Ia masih belum menemukan cara untuk mendengar petunjuk ditambah lagi tugas agar dia mencari seorang cowok untuk diajak ke Yule Ball.

Harriet menghela napas, dia bertopang dagu, "Ada-ada saja."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menutup mata Harriet. "Apanya yang ada-ada saja?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang yang menutup kedua mata Harriet.

Harriet tersenyum, lalu dia menurunkan kedua tangan tersebut "Yule Ball. Kau sudah menemukan pasangan?"

Draco tersenyum tipis "Sudah dong."

Harriet menunduk, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika dia mendengar Draco bilang dia sudah menemukan pasangan. "Si-Siapa?"

Draco menghela napas, lalu dia merapatkan mantel hijau tuanya, "Anak Hogwrats, tahun ke-4, dari Gryffindor."

**Harriet terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap pepohonan yang ada di Hutan Terlarang. Dia berpikir keras, karena sejujurnya dia tidak ****b****egitu ingat siapa saja cewek di tahun ke-4 dari asrama Gryffindor. Hermione? Tentu bukan, katanya kemarin dia sudah mendapatkan pasangan**.

Lily Moon, bukan. Lavender Brown—si cewek yang agak…overacting—apalagi. Salah satu dari si kembar Patil mungkin? Tidak mungkin.

Draco tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah Harriet yang sedang berpikir keras. Rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi ini masih di koridor dan masih banyak murid. Kalau murid-murid cewek itu melihatnya tertawa, mau dikemanakan image Pangeran Es-nya itu?

Harriet menghela napas, lalu dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya "Siapa sih? Sudah kasih tau saja aku! Aku tidak akan membocorkannya kok!"

Draco tersenyum tipis "Kamu."

Harriet gelagapan salah tingkah, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri sehingga Draco tidak bisa melihat wajahnhya yang merona merah bagaikan tomat. Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali pergi dengan Draco, tapi dia malu kalau harus mengatakannya di depan Draco.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ms. Potter?" goda Draco sambil tertawa kecil.

Harriet tersenyum tipis, dan tanpa menoleh dia menjawab. "Baiklah."

To Be Continue

* * *

Tidak sesuai rencana, tapi tak apalah. Bagaimana? Maaf kalau semakin mengecewakan, aku lagi kurang inspirasi dan asa bosan makin menggerayapiku sehingga aku susah bikin fic. Pendek kata, saya ini dalam masa mager.

Tolong review ya! Dan ada yang bisa kasih saran saya harus menulis apa di chap depan? Maaf kalau banyak typo!


	4. Chapter 4

Oke kemaren banyak yang bilang ga bisa bayangin Harriet, Saya kasih linknya ya hasil gambar teman saya. Gambar gaunnya sih saya asal comot aja _*dibejek*_

Harriet -http: (slash) (slash) narachikaelric (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d3516jm

Gaun yang dipake Harriet - http:(slash) (slash) browse (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) ?q=red%20gown&order=9&offset=0&offset=48# (slash) d22sh2h

Slash = / (garis miring)

Dot = . (titik)

WARNING: Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC, alur ngebut

DISCLAIMER: J. K Rowling

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Antichlorobenzene_

* * *

"Harriet!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh. Dia melihat sosok Cedric Diggory yang sedang berlari-lari mendekatinya. Dia segera memperbaiki posisinya yang tadi sedang malas-malasan di jendela koridor. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Cedric sudah berada di dekatnya.

Cedric tersenyum tipis "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk Yulle Ball?"

Harriet mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tampak kecewa, lalu dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, tetapi kembali ke posisi semula "Tadinya aku mau mengajak kamu, tapi kalau kamu sudah ada pasangan…ya sudah."

Harriet menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung "Kau mau mengajak _aku_? Aku nggak salah dengar kan?"

Cedric tertawa kecil "Siapa suruh terlalu cantik."

Harriet menatap Cedric dengan bingung "Kau...bukan Cedric ya? Kau orang lain yang minum Ramuan Polyjuice kan?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tergelak "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Katanya "Asal kau tahu saja—banyak anak di asramaku yang ingin mengajakmu."

Harriet mengernyit bingung, tapi senyumnya masih ada saja "Tidak mungkin."

Cedric tersenyum, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambut Harriet, "Kau memang cantik kok." Katanya setengah bergumam, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut hitam itu kebingungan sendirian.

Belum selesai Harriet dengan kebingungannya yang satu itu, tiba-tiba datang seseorang—Draco—dari belakangnya, dan kemudian merangkulnya. "Ada urusan apa kamu dengan si Diggory itu?" bisik Draco tepat di kuping Harriet.

Harriet terdiam, wajahnya merona merah. Untungnya koridor itu masih sepi sekarang "Tadi dia mau mengajakku ke Yulle Ball, tapi kutolak."

Draco tersenyum "Makanya, jadi cewek jangan terlalu cantik." Katanya, lalu dia berdiri di samping Harriet "Sudah berapa banyak cowok yang kau tolak hah?"

Harriet nyengir "Baru 5, bukan masalah besar kan?" katanya, lalu dia menatap Draco dengan tatapan iseng "Daripada kau? Berapa cewek yang kau tolak hah? Tadi pagi saja sudah ada cewek yang nangis-nangis karena ditolak kau di asramaku."

Draco tertawa "Soalnya mereka memang menyebalkan." Katanya "Tapi paling menyebalkan itu si Parkinson."

Harriet tertawa perlahan. Dia jadi ingat ketika Draco menolak Pansy. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu langsung menangis-nangis, lalu memohon-mohon pada Draco seharian! Sangat merusak ketenangan Draco buat seharian.

"Hai, Malfoy." Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang. Dia cantik, dan dia memakai jubah Slytherin. Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis yang tampak lebih muda darinya, dan mirip dengannya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya, mata coklatnya menyiratkan rasa keraguan. "Adikku ingin bilang sesuatu nih."

Draco mendengus, "Ada apa? Cepat katakan."

Gadis berambut hitam itu didorong secara paksa oleh kakaknya, dan dia masih menunduk saja. Ia meremas-remas jubahnya dengan tidak enak "Eng… err…" dia terdiam. Dengan takut-takut, dia menatap Draco "A-Apa kau s-sudah punya...pasangan untuk Yulle Ball?"

Draco memutar matanya, dan Harriet tertawa kecil—yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan seram dari sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Maaf, Astoria" Draco mendengus "Aku sudah punya pasangan."

Cewek berambut pirang yang ada di samping Astoria melotot makin seram, "Jadi maksudmu pasanganmu jauh lebih cantik dari adikku, begitu? Sampai-sampai kau menolak ajakan Astoria?"

Draco menyeringai "Tentu saja."

"Apa kau diberikan Amortentia oleh gadis itu?" tanya Daphne dengan nada angkuh.

Draco mendengus, lalu menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tampang seram "Apa-apaan kau Daphne? Yang mengajakku kan Astoria, kenapa malah kau yang sewot?"

Harriet berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat senyum kecil di wajah Astoria, sementara Daphne gelagapan salah tingkah. Dengan wajah merah karena malu, Daphne menarik Astoria untuk menjauh dari mereka.

Harriet tertawa melihat pemandangan itu "Siapa sih?"

Draco menghela napas "Greengrass bersaudara, mereka menyebalkan sekali. Apalagi si Daphne."

Harriet tersenyum, lalu dia melirik jam tangannya "Sudah jam 6, aku harus siap-siap. Sampai nanti ya!"

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya bingung "Bukannya Yulle Ball diadakan jam 8?"

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengangkat bahunya "Teman-temanku memaksaku untuk bersiap-siap bersama mereka."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Draco, lalu dia mengusir Harriet "Sana. Aku harap nanti jam 8 kau jadi cantik."

Harriet pura-pura mencibir, tapi matanya berkata lain "Apa kau bilang? Maksudmu aku biasanya jelek, begitu?" Draco hanya tertawa pelan, lalu dia melambai pada gadis berambut hitam itu. Harriet tersenyum sekali padanya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

**XXX**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam berjalan perlahan di koridor. Rambut hitamnya yang sepunggung dikuncir rendah, dan disampirkan di bahunya. Sebuah topi dengan hiasan bulu berwarna hitam yang banyak disematkan di rambutnya. Dia memakai gaun berwarna merah, dan sarung tangan tipis yang berwarna merah. Ia juga membawa sebuah kipas berwarna merah dengan hiasan bulu berwarna hitam. Perlahan-lahan, dia menuruni tangga dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Ron—yang baru saja turun—terperangah ketika menatap gadis itu. Ia memperhatikan cewek bermata emerald itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas. "…Harriet?"

Harriet tertawa ecil "Iya ini aku Ron. Kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanyanya, lalu dia menatap gaun bagian belakangnya "Pasti aku terlihat jelek."

Ron tergagap "B-Bloody hell! Harriet, k-kau…kau…cantik sekali!"

Rona merah langsung muncul di pipi Harriet. "_Thanks."_

Ron bersiul "Siapapun yang pergi denganmu, dia cowok beruntung." Ujarnya "Kemana kacamatamu?" tanya Ron ketika dia baru sadar bahwa kacamata Harriet menghilang.

Harriet mendecak, lalu dia keluar dari Asrama Gryffindor ditemani Ron "Entahlah. Hermione memakaikanku _softlens_."

Ron mengernyit bingung "Apa itu?"

"Nggak tau, yang jelas aku jadi tidak memperlukan kacamataku." Kata Harriet "Kata Hermione, aku tidak boleh mengucek mataku, atau menangis, atau menatap hal silau langsung ketika menggunakan softlens."

Ron mendengus "Repot."

Harriet tertawa, lalu membiarkan sahabatanya itu berjalan dengan pasangannya—Padma Patil—yang mukanya sudah kesal setengah hidup. Harriet tertawa, lalu dia mengintip perlahan dari balik dinding, dan mencari-cari sosok pasangannya itu. Dari tadi yang dia lihat hanyalah sosok murid-murid Durmstrang yang memakai baju yang sama—dan dia yakin kalau Draco kan terlihat sangat keren dengan baju seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, Harriet merasakan seseorang menutup kedua matanya "Siapa yang kau cari hah?"

Harriet melepaskan tangan yang menutup matanya, lalu tersenyum dan dia membalikkan badannya "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?"

Draco tersenyum "Diberi tahu temanmu. Katanya cari gadis berambut hitam yang memakai topi mencolok."

Harriet pura-pura ngambek, tapi Draco malah tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis bermata emerald di depannya. Dia meraih tangan Harriet yang dibalut sarung tangan tipis, lalu mengecupnya sebagai salam resmi.

Hanya saja, kedua pasangan itu tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata coklat lembut yang menatapnya. Sepasang mata milik Cedric Diggory.

Cedric sebenarnya menaruh hati pada gads berambut hitam itu. Pertama kali dia melihat gadis itu dia langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Memang terdengar membual, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Setiap kali dia tersenyum pada Cedric, atau berkontak dengannya, lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu akan merasakan dadanya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Cedric, kau kenapa?" tanya Cho Chang—seeker Ravenclaw yang menjadi partner dansanya—"Kau tidak enak badan ya? Wajahmu pucat…"

Cedric menggeleng "E-enggak kok." jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup "Yah, kita bersiap-siap saja. Sebentar lagi kita harus berdansa duluan." Lanjutnya. Cho Chang langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, dan dia segera berpamitan pada teman-temannya. Beruntunglah Cho Chang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, sehingga dia tidak melihat arah pandangan Cedric.

"Oh untunglah kalian ada disini. Kalian harus cepat-cepat bersiap!" kata Proffesor McGonnagal—yang merupakan wakil kepala sekolah dan guru Transfigurasi—dengan lega "Apakah kalian melihat Ms. Potter dan pasangannya?"

Cho Menggeleng, tapi Cedric hanya menunjuk ke arah yang sedari tadi dilihat olehnya. "Daritadi dia ada disana ma'am."

McGonnagal mendecak kagum ketika melihat sosok gadis yang dibalut gaun merah itu, well—rata-rata orang kagum dengan perubahan drastis pada gadis itu. "Aku akan memanggilnya, kalian bersiaplah! Ketiga juara—atau keempat juara—akan berdansa paling pertama, lalu disusul dengan murid-murid lainnya." Jelasnya, lalu wanita yang merupakan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu meninggalkan mereka.

Cedric tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Harriet tertawa dengan Draco. '_Mau bagaimanapun juga, pesonanya sulit dihiraukan_.' Batinnya, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

**XXX**

Keempat juara memasuki Aula Besar. Fleur Delcaour menggandeng seorang cowok yang bernama Roger Davies. Cedric menggandeng Cho Chang, dan Krum menggandeng…Hermione. Sementara Harriet ada di barisan paling belakang, menggandeng tangan Draco. Harriet jadi otomatis mencari sosok Ron. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Ron dan Hermione jadi kurang akur belakangan ini.

Akhirnya para keempat juara mulai berdansa. Harriet tampaknya senang-senang saja berdansa dengan Draco. Sesekali dia menatap langkah kakinya sendiri karena merasa tidak nyaman dilihat lekat-lekat oleh Draco. Terkadang dia dan Draco tertawa kecil ketika Harriet menginjak—atau nyaris menginjak—kaki Draco.

Setelah The Weird Sisters mengambil alih panggung, barulah Draco dan Harriet pergi menajuhkan diri dari kerumunan. Draco katanya ada urusan sebentar, jadilah dia meninggalkan Harriet berduaan saja dengan Ron. Ron tampaknya tadi hanya berdansa satu lagu, lalu dia langsung duduk saja. Dia menatap Harriet dengan tajam ketika melihat gadis bermata emerald itu masih tersenyum saja. Tanpa ambil pusing, Harriet duduk di samping temannya yang berambut merah itu.

Ron menatap Harriet dengan kesal "Senang sekali kau."

Harriet tersenyum tipis, lalu dia bermain-main dengan kipas yang ada di tangannya, "Tentu saja aku senang."

Ron mendengus, lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Hermione dengan wajah yang lebih senang dari Harriet, tanpa sungkan dia duduk di samping Harriet.

Ron mendecak kesal "Dasar cewek, menyebalkan sekali kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal begini."  
Hermione mendelik, sementara Harriet hanya menatap Ron dengan bingung. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Dari kemarin bawaannya kesal terus?" tanya Hermione dengan kesal.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap Hermione "Tentu saja kesal! Apa kau tidak takut si Krum nanti akan menanyaimu tentang langkah-langkah yan akan diambil Harriet untuk Tugas Kedua?"

Hermione berdiri dengan kesal. Dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kalau dia berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya "Aku dan Viktor tidak pernah membicarakan soal Turnamen!"

Ron ikut berdiri "Tapi dia lebih tua 4 tahun darimu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" nada suara Hermione naik satu oktaf "Kau menyebalkan sekali, Ronald Weasley!" katanya dengan suara serak, lalu dia pergi menjauh.

Ron mengenakan jubahnya, lalu dia menatap Harriet yang wajahnya sudah kebingungan seratus persen. "Kau juga sama menyebalkannya dengan Hermione!" ujarya, seteah itu dia langsung pergi.

Harriet berdiri dengan kesal "H-Hei!" panggilnya "Ron kau memang menyebalkan!" ujarnya, lalu dia segera duduk kembali dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

"Maaf lama." Kata Draco yang baru kembali, dan dia segera duduk di samping Harriet. Dia menatap gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya, "Kau kenapa?"

Harriet menggeleng "Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ucapnya berbohongm lalu dia memaksan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Draco menghela napas, lalu dia menarik Harriet keluar dari Aula Besar dan akhirnya keduanya duduk di kursi batu yang ada di koridor sepi. "Kenapa sih? Wajahmu sudah mau menangis begitu."

Harriet menundukkan kepalanya "Kau tahu kedua temanku itu? Mereka bertengkar dan aku kena imbasnya."

Draco mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia merangkul gadis itu dan mengusap-usap pundaknya "Sudahlah. Tak usah kau pikirkan."

Harriet menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco. Hanya kesunyian yang menjadi teman mereka. Kadang terdengar alunan musik yang bernada pelan dari Aula Besar, tapi kedua remaja berusia 14 tahun ini menghiraukannya. Draco melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu menatap mata emerald milik Harriet. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertautan.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Harriet tersenyum pada lelaki di hadapannya, lalu dia memeluknya. _"I love you." _

Draco tampak terkejut, tapi dia segera membalas pelukan Harriet _"I love you too, Harriet."_

To Be Continue

* * *

Krik…krik…krik….auuuuuuu~

*dibejek rame-rame*

Udah mana lama update-nya, endingnya ga jelas, cih saya memang author yang pantas dibuang! *oke itu lebay* Jangan salahkan saya ya kalo updatenya lama, salahkanlah siapapun yang bisa disalahkan karena saya sibuk mencari intrik-intrik Drarry di kenyataan *dibejek lagi*

Ini masih ada yang mau review ga?


	5. Chapter 5

Halo semua…apa kabar? Maaf ya kemaren updatenya lama, yang ini juga lama *dibejek rame-rame* Kemaren banyak yang protes fanficnya pendek, jadi saya panjangin deh. Maaf ya kalau agak melawak disini, habisnya otak saya sudah tak mau kerja sama. Gejala-gejala Writers-block, ga kasian ama saya? *muka sok imut* dibejek sekampung*

Oke ras, cukup bacotnya *tutup mulut sendiri pake lakban*

WARNINGS: FemaleHarry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC, Alur ngebut

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Camellia_

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak Draco dan Harriet jadian, dan tampaknya belum ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Kini, Harriet sendiri sedang berada di koridor sepi. Orang-orang mulai menyapanya lagi sejak Tugas Pertama dilaksanakan, sehingga Harriet mulai kembali merasa nyaman di Hogwarts. Masih ada sih yang mengejeknya, tapi kebanyakan berasal dari Asrama Hufflepuff…atau Slytherin. Entah kenapa banyak yang tidak senang melihat Harriet akrab dengan Draco.

"Hai Harriet!" sapa seorang anak cowok berambut coklat yang langsung menggeser posisi Harriet yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi batu yang ada di koridor tersebut.

Harriet tersenyum tipis pada anak tersebut "Hai Theo, Blaise mana?"

Anak berambut coklat itu adalah Theodore Nott, seorang murid Slytherin yang berada di tahun keempat. Dia dan Blaise Zabini, entah kenapa mau saja berada di dekatnya.

Theo menghela napas, lalu mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, katanya mau menyelesaikan essay Transfigurasi." Jelasnya "Kau sendiri ngapain di koridor sepi begini?"

Harriet memutar bola matanya dengan kesal "Aku hanya menikmati hari yang cerah ini."

Theo tertawa melihat reaksi Harriet. Bisa dibilang kalau Theo itu sangat asik diajak bercanda—malahan dia lebih pantas dimasukkan ke asrama Hufflepuff. "Maksudku—kenapa sendirian? Kemana si Draco?"

Harriet menghela napas, dan dia memalingkan wajahnya agar Theo tidak melihat wajahnya yang merona merah. "A-Aku nggak tahu. Seharian ini aku belom melihat dia."

Theo tertawa pelan. Dia tahu benar sikap temannya yang berasa dari Asrama Gryffindor ini. "Baiklah, aku tak akan menanyaimu lebih lanjut." Katanya "Nah, melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu—sepertinya kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Harriet menatap Theo, lalu dia menatap sekelilingnya dan memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. "Err…" dia menggeser posisinya, dan berbisik ke Theo "Kenapa anak-anak dari Slytherin tidak senang melihatku bersama Draco?"

Theo tersenyum, lalu dia bersandar di dinding "Sebenarnya…Draco itu anaknya Lucius Malfoy, kau tahu dia?"  
Harriet menggeleng, tapi Theo hanya tersenyum saja "Well—Lucius Malfoy adalah salah satu dari keluarga pureblood yang masih ada. Lucius Malfoy sempat menjadi Death Eather—abdi setia Voldemort—yang paling setia. Jadi Draco sering menjadi contoh bagi murid-murid Slytherin disini."

"Tapi—" Harriet terdiam sejenak "Kenapa dia malah masuk Durmstrang?"

Theo terdiam, lalu dia menatap Harriet dengan pandangan bingung "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu." Katanya "Menurut Aunt Cissy—ibu Draco—Draco sendirilah yang ingin masuk ke Durmstrang. Kurasa dia tidak ingin menjadi contoh bagi ular-ular kecil disini."

Gadis bermata emerald itu terlihat bingung "Satu lagi." Dia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya "Kenapa dia ikut ke Hogwarts? Bukankah dia masih seumur dengan kita?"

Theo tersenyum tipis "Itu karena dia adalah seorang jenius." Ujarnya "Krum itu sebenarnya bodoh—Draco sendiri yang cerita padaku—sehingga Krum membawanya ke Hogwarts karena menurutnya Draco bisa membantunya."

Harriet terdiam, lalu dia menatap kedua tangannya. Otaknya mendadak merasa penuh karena dijejali berbagai macam informasi seperti ini. "Kau sudah lama mengenal Draco ya?"

Theo berdiri, lalu melirik gadis di sampingnya "Sangat. Sejak berusia 11 tahun aku sudah mengenalnya." Jelas Theo "Kalau kau masih bingung begitu, aku tinggal ya."

Harriet mengangkat kepalanya, lalu dia ikut berdiri "Hei tunggu! Aku masih mau tanya satu hal lagi!"

Theo membalikkan badannya, lalu menatapnya dengan bingung "Apa lagi? Aku sudah memberi tahu kamu semua yang aku tahu."

Harriet terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu dia menatap Theo dengan sedikuit takut-takut "Kenapa kau dan Blaise masih mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya "K-Kalian tidak takut dikucilkan atau apa?"

Theo tersenyum tipis, lalu tanpa diduga, dia mengusap-usap puncak kepala Harriet sambil tertawa "Aku sudah bilang dari dulu, kau gadis yang baik. Aku senang berteman denganmu." Katanya "Jaga temanku itu baik-baik."

Harriet memandang sosok lelaki Slytherin itu pergi menjauh. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, tapi karena tidak mau jadi tontonan orang, dia beranjak pergi dari koridor yang mendadak ramai itu.

**XXX**

Sekarang, Harriet sedang merenung seirus di koridor sepi yang memperlihatkan pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang. Harriet merapatkan jaketnya. Salju sudah mulai mencari, tetapi udara masih terasa dingin. Cukup bodoh juga untuk berkeliaran hanya mengenakan jaket dan syal di hari yang dingin begini.

Terdengar suara seseorang berlari-lari mendekati Harriet. Gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh, dan memperhatikan sosok seorang lelaki yang berasal dari Asrama Hufflepuff itu mendekatinya. Dia langsung memperbaiki posisinya ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya.

"Hai Cedric" sapa Harriet sambil tersenyum tipis "Ada apa?"

Cedric mengatur napasnya, lalu balas tersenyum pada gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya. "Uhh—hai…apa kabar?"

Harriet menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung "Err—baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu tertawa perlahan "Maaf, aku tidak pintar basa-basi." Katanya "Bagaimana kabar telurmu?"

Harriet langsung menghela napas "Tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun." Ujarnya putus asa "Kau sendiri?"

Cedric tersenyum tipis "Well—aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harriet dengan kelewat semangat.

"Well—" Cedric mendekat ke Harriet "Kau tahu kamar mandi Prefek di lantai lima? Itu bukan tempat yang buruk untuk mandi." Katanya, lalu dia berjalan mundur "Emm—bawa telurmu." Setelah itu, dia langsung berjalan pergi.

Sementara itu, Harriet langsung terlihat bingung "Maksudnya apaan?"

**XXX**

Tempat mandi Prefek di lantai 5 memang bukan tempat yang buruk untuk mandi. Tempat berendamnya kelewat besar untuk dipakai satu orang, ada jendela besar yang memperlihatkan gambar mermaid, dan mermaid tersebut sedari tadi tampak memperbaiki rambutnya—yang menurut Harriet sudah bagus.

Dengan iseng, Harriet meniru hal yang dilakukan oleh mermaid berambut pirang di kaca tersebut, dan sukses dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari si mermaid. Dengan malu-malu, Harriet memalingkan wajahnya, dia menatap telur emas yang sedari tadi dia abaikan. Dengan ragu, gadis itu menggeser kenop yang ada di puncak telur tersebut, dan setelah telur itu terbuka terdengarlah suara yang memekakkan telinga—lagi. Harriet langsung cepat-cepat menutup telur tersebut lagi.

Gadis itu menatap telur di hadapannya dengan setengah kesal dan setengah putus asa. Tugas Kedua dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi, kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari telur ini maka habislah dia.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan merendam telur itu di air." Kata suara cewek cempreng yang berasal dari salah satu bilik toilet.

Harriet langsung merendam dirinya lebih dalam di bak, lalu dia mencari-cari sosok pemilik suara cempreng tadi. "…Myrtle?" ujarnya dengan tidak yakin. "Ngapain kamu disini?"

Seorang—ralat—Hantu cewek itu melayang-layang, lalu berdiam diri di samping kaca yang menunjukkan gambar mermaid yang rupanya masih berusaha memperbaiki rambutnya yang sudah indah "Aku kemarin kesasar di saluran toilet, dan ternyata aku berakhir di toilet Prefek." Jelasnya, lalu dia cekikikan melihat mermaid pirang itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "2 tahun sudah terlewati, dan kau tambah cantik saja."

Dua tahun yang lalu—ketika Harriet masih berada di tahun keduanya—dia membuat satu sekolah gempar. Well—sebenarnya dari tahun pertama juga sudah membuat gempar. Pada tahun pertamanya, dia membuat Proffesor Quirrel—guru Pertahanan Ilmu Hitamnya dulu, yang ternyata menyembunyikan Voldemort di balik sorban besarnya—lenyap tanpa jejak. Di tahun kedua, dia menghancurkan salah satu dari 7 Hocrux milik Voldemort—yang berbentuk buku harian, bahkan sampai membunuh Basilisk—ular peliharaan Voldemort. Dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Basilisk tanpa informasi yang diberikan Myrtle kepadanya.

"Wah, wah. Aku dengar kau mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard, tapi tampaknya otak telmi kamu itu memperlambatmu ya?" ujar Myrtle dengan nada iseng, dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan ganas Harriet.

"Aku nggak telmi." Gumam Harriet "Tunggu—tadi kau bilang, rendam telurnya?"

Myrtle tersenyum "Well—paling tidak kau lebih pintar dari si Cedric."

Gadis berkacamata itu mengernyit bingung. Tak mau berpikir yang macam-macam, dia memasukkan telur emasnya kedalam bak, lalu menggeser kenop di puncak telur emas miliknya. Kali ini, telur itu berhasil terbuka lebar. Tak hanya terbuka lebar, tapi juga melantunkan melodi indah.

_Carilah kami ke tempat asal suara kami_

_Di atas daratan kami tak bisa bernyanyi_

_Dan sementara mencari, renungkanlah ini:_

_Kami telah mengambil yang kausayangi_

_Satu jam penuh kau harus mencari_

_Dan mengambil kembali yang telah kami curi_

_Tetapi selewat satu jam—tak ada harapan lagi_

_Terlambat sudah, yang telah pergi, tak mungkin kembali_

Harriet meluncur kembali ke atas. Dia menutup telur emas tersebut, lalu tampak berpikir keras. Myrtle hanya mengawasinya saja dengan cara melayang-layang di udara.

"Err—Myrtle." Panggil Harriet "Katanya kan tadi, 'Di atas daratan kami tak bisa bernyanyi' apa maksudnya…mermaid? Di Danau Hitam?"

Myrtle tersenyum ceria "Kau tahu, si Cedric butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan itu." Jelasnya "Bahkan busanya sampai mau habis…" lanjutnya seraya melirik Harriet, dan gadis bermata emerald itu langsung merendam dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Myrtle Merana sukses cekikan karena itu.

"Berarti aku harus mencari mereka di Danau Hitam? Ohh, tidaak…" racau Harriet merana.

Lagi-lagi, hantu berkuncir dua itu tersenyum "Kau benar lagi!"

Harriet tampak berpikir sebentar "Kalau aku harus mencari mermaid di dasar Danau Hitam untuk satu jam, bagaimana aku bisa bernapas?" tanyanya polos. Tapi rupanya pertanyaannya itu membuat ekspresi ceria Myrtle menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau!" suara Myrtle berubah serak "Teganya kau bertanya begitu! Oohh, sudah berapa lama aku tidak bernapas…aku rindu bernapas, menghirup udara segar lagi…"

Disaat Myrtle meracau tidak jelas tentang merindukan masa lalunya, Harriet malah kabur dari kamar mandi Prefek dan membiarkan Myrtle mengoceh sendirian disana.

**XXX**

Di perpustakaan, tampaklah sosok Harriet yang sudah tertidur di atas tumpukkan buku. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat sebisanya, dan kacamatanya sudah terlepas. Dengan ragu-ragu, Draco—yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya—mengguncang pelan bahunya. "Harriet." Panggilnya,tapi tak ada reaksi. "Harriet!" Lagi-lagi, tiada reaksi dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

Draco menghela napas, lalu dia duduk disamping gadis berambut hitam itu. Dia melepas kacamata Harriet, lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya. Draco tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah gadis ini. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal tidak masuk di Hogwarts. Tapi ada untungnya juga, tidak perlu menjadi contoh bagi ular-ular kecil disini.

Harriet mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dia menatap sekelilingnya. Buram. Dia dapat merasakan kacamatanya tidak berada di tempatnya, dan dia juga dapat merasakan seseorang mengecup keningnya perlahan. Dia melihat ke samping kirinya, dan memakai kacamatanya yang ternyata ada di depannya.

"Jangan tidur di perpustakaan, sana balik ke asrama kamu!" kata Draco sambil tersenyum tipis.

Harriet tertawa pelan. "Aku belum selesai disini." Ujarnya, lalu dia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke buku yang dipegangnya.

Draco tersenyum tipis, "Kamu masih belum memecahkan petunjuknya?" tanyanya, dan dijawab anggukan Harriet.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti sih." Kata Harriet "Tapi aku tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa membantuku untuk Tugas Kedua ini."

Draco tertawa pelan, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambut Harriet "Kamu pasti bisa, berjuanglah!" Harriet hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Draco.

Keduanya terdiam. Paling-paling hanya suara halaman buku yang sedari tadi hanya dibolak-balik oleh Harriet. Kadang terdengar suara pena bergesekkan dengan kertas.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kasihan bukumu menganggur tuh! Mendingan kamu baca buku saja daripada melihatku terus-terusan." Ujar Harriet. Wajahnya merona merah.

Draco tertawa kecil "Kamu jauh lebih enak dilihat daripada buku membosankan itu."

"Draco, jangan menggombal. Kau membuatku merinding." Ujar Harriet, dan keduanya tertawa pelan karena tidak ingin diusir Madam Pince—penjaga perpustakaan Hogwarts.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundak Draco dengan _sedikit_ kasar, ternyata Moody. "Kau. Dipanggil McGonnagal." Ujarnya "Kamu nggak dipanggil." Lanjutnya ketika melihat Harriet ikut berdiri.

Harriet menatap Draco dengan sedikit cemas, tapi lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Harriet, lalu dia pergi. Hariet mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi ke buku yang dipegannya, tapi Moody mengawasinya dan membuatnya jadi sedikit merasa takut.

"Neville." Panggil Moody "Bantulah Harriet merapihkan bukunya."

Anak laki-laki bertampang bulat itu mengangguk saja. Setelah Moody pergi, barulah Neville membantu merapihkan buku Harriet. Gadis berambut hitam tampaknya sudah tak punya tenaga lebih untuk bangun, jadilah dia hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan Neville merapihkan bukunya. "Thanks" gumamnya.

"Sama-sama." Ujar Neville "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harriet tersenyum tipis "Begitulah" ujarnya "Aku hanya putus asa mendadak dengan Tugas Kedua."

Nevile tertawa kecil, "Hei Harriet, kemarin Proffesor Moody memberikanku buku tentang Herbology."

Harriet mengernyitkan keningnya "Benarkah?"

Neville mengangguk-angguk semangat "Isinya bagus sekali—ada tanaman dari Tibet yang—"

"Err—bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi aku tidak perduli soal tanaman." Kata Harriet "Tapi kalau ada lobak dari Tibet yang bisa membantuku bernapas di air dalam 1 jam, aku mau itu."

Neville kembali berseri-seri "Ada sih, tapi bukan lobak. Asalnya juga bukan dari Tibet." Katanya "Ada Gillyweed, ganggang-insang. Tumbuhan itu akan membantumu bernapas di air untuk satu jam."

Harriet tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum "Tapi…apa kau punya Gillyweed?"

Neville masih saja tersenyum berseri-seri "Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, kau tenang saja!"

Maka, Harriet mendadak mendapatkan tenaga untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan yang dua hari ini menjadi tempat bersarangnya.

**XXX**

Hari ini, seisi Hogwarts menonton Tugas Kedua di Danau Hitam. Tadi dia sudah mendapatkan Gillyweed-nya dari Neville, sekarang dia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi ke tugas yang harus dilakukannya, tapi sedari tadi dia tidak melihat sosok Hermione dan Draco. Dia ingat semalam Draco dipanggil, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum kembali—tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hermione kemana sih?" tanya Ron dengan gelisah "Duh—padahal semalam dia ribut katanya ingin mendukungmu tapi nyatanya tidak datang."

Harriet menghela napas pelan. Keluhan Ron itu sudah menjadi tekanan tersendiri baginya. Dia menatap Gillyweed yang ada di tangannya. Dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dan mendengar baik-baik tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya di Tugas Kedua ini, jadilah dia bermain-main dengan Gilyweed di tangannya.

"DI hitungan ketiga!" ujar Dumbledore dengan suara menggelegar, dan Harriet langsung tersadar kembali. "Satu…dua…tiga!"

Ketiga juara lainnya sudah masuk kedalam air, tinggal Harriet yang masih ada disana—dan berusaha menelan Gillyweed-nya. Rasanya aneh, kenyal dan alot sehingga sulit ditelan. Saking berkonsentrasinya dengan menelan Gillyweed, dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah didorong masuk oleh Moody.

Di dalam air, Harriet masih sibuk meronta-ronta. Awalnya, dia merasa tidak bisa bernapas, tapi tak lama kemudian, dia bisa bernapas. Harriet menatap tangannya, sekarang diantara jemarinya ada selaput tipis, begitu juga d kakinya. DIa tersenyum tipis, lalu melesat berenang menjauh.

**XXX**

Ganggang cokelat yang setinggi enam puluh senti atau lebih itu terhampar sejauh mata memandang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harriet langsung menerobos memasuki ganggang-ganggang tinggi itu.

_Satu jam penuh kau harus mencari_

_Dan mengambil kembali yang telah kami curi_

Harriet terdiam sejnak, yang barusan didengarnya adalah potongan lagu dari telur emasnya. Suaranya merdu, dan sedikit menghipnotis. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu diam saja, dan berenang mengikuti nyanyian para mermaid tersebut.

_Waktumu tinggal separo, jangan berlambat-lambat lagi_

_Nanti yang kaucari, tak bisa kaudapatkan kembali._

Perutnya terasa melilit ketika mendengar kata-kata yang dinyanyikan mermaid tersebut. Dia langsung mempercepat berenangya, dan menembus ganggang-ganggang cokelat tinggi tadi. Sekarang semuanya menjadi terang, dan dia bisa melihat sebuah lapangan besar di dasar Danau Hitam tersebut. Ditengah-tengahnya, ada empat orang sandera diikat disana. Harriet jadi merinding sendiri ketika melihat sosok yang ada di paling kiri—Draco. Mata emerald Harriet berpindah ke sosok sandera di samping Draco. Ada Hermione, lalu Cho Chang, dan kemudian seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang keperakan—pastilah adiknya Fleur.

Harriet langsung melesat mendekati Draco. Tangannya yang lebih mirip sirip ikan itu menyentuh kulit pucat Draco. Gelembung udara tak henti-hentinya keluar dari ujung Mulut Draco, dan itulah yang membuat Harriet panik. Dia melirik ke kaki Draco, dan melihat ada tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Dengan cekatan, dia melepaskan ikatan tersebut, tapi pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Cedric dengan gelembung aneh di kepalanya. "Tersesat!" ujarnya "Kau cepatlah, waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Harriet membuka mulutnya "Tapi bagaimana denga Hermione dan adik Fleur?"

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi Fleur dan Krum tiba—nah itu dia." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Harriet.

Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seekor hiu melesat di sampingnya, lalu menggigit tali yang mengikat kaki Hermione. Hiu tersebut ternyata Krum, dan dia langsung pergi menjauh.

"Cepatlah!" kata Cedric, lalu dia meninggalkan gadis berambut hitam itu sendirian disana.

Harriet berenang menuju ke permukaan sambil membawa Draco, lalu dia menoleh ke adik Fleur yang satu itu. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah gadis berambut pirang keperakan itu, tapi mendadak—ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lehernya. Trisula Mermaid.

Mermaid itu berbeda sekali dengan di Kaca yang ada di kamar mandi Prefek. Rambutnya memang berwarna hijau dekil, dan matanya berwarna kuning dan menatap Harriet dengan sadis, seakan-akan dia bisa membunuh gadis di hadapannya itu sekarang juga. "Ambil satu saja!" desisnya. "Tinggalkan yang lain…"

"Tidak akan!" teriaknya kesal, tapi hanya gelembung besar yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ambil temanmu, lalu tinggalkan yang lain…"

Harriet menatap ragu-ragu "Tapi dia juga temanku!"

"Pergi atau kubuuh kau!" kali ini mermaid itu mendesis campur berteriak serak. Harriet terpaksa berenang menuju permukaan, tapi di tengah jalan dia berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan memastikan tidak ada mermaid yang melihatnya. Tongkatnya yang sedari tadi menganggur di kakinya dia cabut, lalu diarahkannya ke tali yang mengikat adik Fleur.

**XXX**

Pertama kali muncul adalah Cedric dan Cho Chang, lalu disusul Hermione dan Krum. Terakhir… adalah Draco dan adik Fleur. Kedua anak berambut pirang itu bertatapan bingung untuk sejenak. Fleur langsung memanggil-manggil adiknya memakai bahasa Prancis, dan karena tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di tengah-tengah Danau Hitam, Draco pun mengikutinya.

Draco langsung ditarik oleh Madam Pomfrey, dan diselimuti handuk tebal. Dia duduk di samping Hermione, yang tampangnya sudah sama cemasnya dengan dia.

"H-Hai Draco." Sapa gadis berambut coklat itu "Duh—kenapa Harriet belum muncul juga…" racaunya tak jelas.

"Sudahlah 'Mione, dia pasti muncul juga." Ron berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Harriet, dia terlalu bodoh! Apa dia pikir Dumbledore akan membiarkan kita semua tenggelam di Danau Hitam?" teriak Hermione tiba-tiba "Oh Harriet cepatlah muncul…"

Draco diam saja. Lima belas menit terlewati sejak tanda Tugas Kedua berakhir dibunyikan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Harriet akan muncul. Karkarroff tampaknya senang sekali melihat Harriet tidak muncul-muncul juga. Hampir saja Draco meninjunya kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa dia berada di tempat ramai.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Harriet Potter. Tak lama kemudian, Harriet muncul dengan kepayahan. Kulitnya seputih kertas, dan dia tampak kelelahan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, dia berenang mendekati tempat orang-orang berdiri, dan akhirnya dia berhasil naik dengan bantuan Ron dan Hermione.

Harriet duduk di samping Draco, dengan jumlah handuk yang lebih banyak menggantung di pundaknya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan Hermione sejak tadi mengoceh tak jelas tetapi tak diindakan oleh Harriet sedikitpun.

"Diaaaaaaam!" teriak Dumbledore denga suaranya yang menggelegar. "Nah—kami akan memutuskan pemenang dari Tugas Kedua ini." Lanjutnya. "Juara pertama diraih oleh Cedric Diggory, karena kehebatannya dalam menggunakan Mantra Gelembung Kepala." Mendengar itu, seluuh teman-teman Cedric langsung bersorak-sorai ramai. Hanya Karkarrof yang menunjukkan rasa tidak senangnya.

"Juara Kedua…" Dumbledore terdiam sebentar, lalu dia melirik Harriet. Mata birunya berkilat nakal "Diraih oleh Harriet Potter, karena kemuliannya untuk menyelamatkan Gabrielle, meskipun dia bukanlah kewajibannya."

Harriet tersenyum senang, lalu dia memeluk Draco dengan erat. Dia tertawa—tapi dia mengeluarkan air matanya. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya perlahan. Untung saja Karkarrof masih kesal dengan kekalahan Krum, jadi dia tidak sadar kalau Draco sedang berpelukan dengan Harriet tahu benar, kalau dari awal sebenarnya dia harus menjauhi Harriet.

Kalau tidak, dia akan terluka sendiri.

To Be Continued

* * *

Oke saya sok membuat ending cerita ini menggantung. Maaf ya kalau adegan actionnya kurang seru abis ga kepikiran kata-kata lain lagi. Mungkin nanti pas Tugas Ketiga baru seru.

O ya, aku mutusin buat ga ngebunuh Cedric, tapi aku masih ga yakin. Kalau dia ga mati, dia ngapain dong pas Harriet duel ama Voldemort? Tolong kasih saran ya, readers yang baik~ *kedip-kedip mata*

Oh ya tunggu, satu hal lagi….

NANETTE! GUE TAU LU BACA FANFIC GUE! TINGGALIN REVIEW TAPI GA BOLEH FLAME! SASHA LU JUGA TINGGALIN REVIEW! GA MAU TAU! *berubah sangar*

*balik semula* Fuhh~ Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan barusan, silahkan tinggalkan review buat saya~

Readers: *sweatdropped*


	6. Chapter 6

Hai readers! Aku seneng banget fic ini banyak yang review, maaf ya aku masih kurang jago buat fic soalnya kosa kata aku masih kurang, jadi fanfic aku ini pasti masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Terimakasih juga atas reviewnya!

WARNINGS:Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC, Alur ngebut

DISCLAIMER:J.K Rowling

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Camellia_

* * *

Harriet menggigit roti panggangnya, lalu dia membalik halaman buku tebal di hadapannya. Dia menulis beberapa kata di perkamennya, kemudian membolak-balik buku tersebut lagi. Setelah tidak menemkan kata-kata yang bisa ditulis lagi, dia menelan seluruh roti panggangnya dalam sekali lahap, dan menulis terus tanpa melihat buku. Dengan sengaja, dia memperbesar tulisannya, lalu setelah dua perkamen di hadapannya dipenuhi tulisan, barulah dia tersadar kembali dengan alam sekitarnya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sseorang anak lelaki bermata abu-abu duduk di sampingnya.

"D-Draco." Ujarnya tergagap "Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Draco—yang kini bertopang dagu dihadapan Harriet—tertawa pelan. "Coba kuingat-ingat" katanya dengan nada yang menyindir "Mungkin sekitar 1 jam yang lalu?"

Harriet menghela napas, lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke balik telinganya. "Kenapa tidak menyapaku?"

"Habis kau terlihat serius sekali dengan tugasmu, jadi aku tidak mau menganggumu." Ujarnya, lalu dia menarik buku tebal di depan Harriet "_Menyingkap Masa Depan_. Kau mengambil kelas Ramalan?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

Harriet menarik kembali bukunya "Kembalikan." Dia memasukkan—lebih tepatnya mendorong masuk—buku tersebut. "Aku hanya asal mengambil mata pelajaran tambahan. Meskipun menyesal sekali mengambil pelajaran itu."

Tanpa perasaan sungkan atau apa, Draco menarik dua lembar perkamen yang telah dibubuhi tulisan berantakan yang ada di depan Harriet. Pada awalnya dia mengernyit bingung pada barisan-bariasan pertama, tapi lama-lama dia tetawa sendiri. Dia mengembalikkan perkamen tersebut kepada Harriet, dan kesulitan menahan tawanya. "Kamu ngarang?"

Harriet mengangguk mantap "Proffesor Trewlaney yang mengajar ramalan pasti akan memberi kita nilai tinggi, asal isi essay kita penuh penderitaan." Jelasnya sambil memasukkan perkamen tersebut kedalam tas, berikut pena bulu dan botol tintanya. "Hari ini hari sabtu kan?"

Draco menatap Harriet dengan bingung "Tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?"

Draco terdiam "Bolehlah, daripada bersarang di kapal, mendingan pergi jalan."

Senyum cemerlang langsung terpampang di wajah Harriet. "Tunggu disini ya? Aku mau mengembalikan buku berat ini." Setelah itu, dia mengecup pipi Draco dan berlari keluar dari Aula Besar.

Draco sendiri hanya bisa bengong dengan cara yang sangat tidak Malfoy-ish.

**XXX**

Draco dan Harriet sengaja bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan di Hogsmeade. Sejak tugas pertama diadakan, sudah ada banyak anak cowok yang menaksirnya. Bukan hanya cantik, dia juga pemberani, dan lumayan pintar. Draco tentu saja harus lebih 'menjaga' Harriet. Sementara Draco, dari awal sudah banyak anak yang menaksirnya. Pansy Parkinson yang sudah lama mengenalnya berani mendekatinya, dan begitu juga Greengrass bersaudara. Meskipun Draco tidak menyukai cewek-cewek tersebut, tetap saja ada perasaan Cemburu di sudut hati Harriet.

"Jangan bengong." Kata Draco, lalu dia merangkul Harriet. Harriet tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Parvati dan Lavender menarik napas dengan dramatis.

"Hah? Si-Siapa yang bengong?" ujar Harriet gelagapan, dan hanya dijawab dengan tawa Draco. Keduanya memasuki Three Broomsticks untuk makan siang, tapi malah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tak ingin mereka temui—Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter menggunakan jubah hijau toska, dan kukunya dicat merah terang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan dia mengulum senyum aneh. "Well, well, well. Ternyata Ms. Potter kita mencintai 'musuh'-nya." Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, pena bulu dan buku catatannya melayang keluar dari tas kulit buaya miliknya. "Nah, ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Tentang hubungan kalian mungkin? Berapa lama kalian sudah menjalin hubungan! Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Draco bicara, Harriet sudah mendahuluinya "Ada." Ujarnya, dan Rita Skeeter tampak terkejut tapi senang karenanya "Selamat tinggal." Dengan itu, dia menarik Draco keluar dari Three Broomsticks.

"Sialan." Gumam Harriet "Baru juga mau makan enak."

Draco tertawa, lalu dia merangkul Harriet dengan gemas "Kau itu kalau marah tambah lucu, tahu tidak?"

Harriet gelagapan, tapi dia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Draco dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah. Draco malah semakin tertawa melihat keadaan Harriet. "Kau mau kembali ke Hogwarts, atau masih mau jalan-jalan?"

"Kembali saja. Tidak aman kita berada disini." Jawab Harriet.

Draco terdiam, lalu mengajaknya kembali ke Stasiun Hogsmeade. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terdiam, dan dia dipusingkan dengan segala macam hal yang berterbangan di kepalanya.

**(flashback)**

_Draco terdiam di perpustakaan rumahnya. Mata abu-abunya bergerak mengikuti tulisan yang dibacanya di buku. Dia baru menoleh ketika mendengar sesuatu dari bawah, seperti suara barang pecah. Dia mendecak kesal, dan membatasi bukunya, barulah dia turun. Belum sampai di ujung tangga, langkahnya sudah terhenti._

"…_Jadi begitu." Ujar ayahnya—Lucius Malfoy. "Tidak heran tanda ini semakin lama tampak seperti baru dibuat." _

"_Ini baru desas-desus." Kata seorang lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, dan lelaki itu adalah ayah dari Theodore Nott, teman baiknya yang bersekolah di Hogwarts. "Rencananya, si gadis itu—Harriet Potter—akan dipanggil untuk membangkitkan Pangeran Kegelapan." _

_Lucius mengangguk-angguk "Begitu." Dia memandang jam dindingnya "Sudah larut malam, kau belum mau pulang?" _

_Nott berdiri, "Tentu saja aku akan pulang. Aku hanya mau memberitahu kamu soal ini saja." _

**(flashback ends) **

Awalnya Draco tidak akan peduli dengan Harriet Potter, tapi ketika melihat sosok gadis itu, dia jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Ayahnya ingin agar dia menjaga Harriet, agar gadis itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama dia mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard. Ya—sejak awal dia tahu kalau nama Harriet akan muncul di Piala Api, tapi dia tidak diberi tahu tentang orang yang memasukkan nama Harriet di Piala Api.

Harriet memiliki mata emerald yang mematikan bagai kutukan Avada Kedavra, dan rambut hitam legamnya terasa lembut meskipun kalau dilihat rambutnya sangat acak-acakkan. Dia agak kurus, dan lumayan tinggi. Pertama kali dia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya, dia benar-benar jauh cinta. Suatu hal yang aneh, mengingat hati Draco Malfoy ini sering dibilang sekeras batu.

"Hei, sekarang kamu yang jangan melamun!" ujar Harriet sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Draco "Kita sudah sampai di Hogwarts!"

Draco sedikit kaget. "Kapan kita naik keretanya? Aku tidak merasa naik kereta." Gumam Draco, dan Harriet langsung tertawa. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mencium bibir Harriet dengan cepat. Kali ini Draco yang tertawa melihat sosok Harriet yang shock. Wajah Harriet bersemu merah, lalu dia menarik Draco untuk keluar dari kereta tersebut.

**XXX**

Harriet dan Draco memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sore mereka di tepi danau, yang sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki menjerit kencang. Tawa Harriet langsung terhenti saat itu juga, lalu dia mengusap bekas lukanya. Dengan penasaran, dia mendekat ke asal suara tersebut, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dia melihat Viktor Krum mengacungkan tongkatnya ke lehernya. Ada yang aneh dengan lelaki itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir.

"K-Kau…mau apa kau?" tanya Harriet ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran, dan dia menarik tongkat _holly _miliknya dari balik jaketnya, tetapi tangannya yang memegang tongkat tersebut dipukul oleh Krum, dan tongkat itu berhasil melayang dan tersangkut di semak-semak dekat mereka. Belum selesai menangani shocknya yang ini, dia melihat sosok Barty Crouch berbaring di tanah…tak bernyawa. Dia tersandung akar pohon, dan di kepanikannya dia malah menjerti ketakutan.

"Harriet!" Draco terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, dia langsung mencabut tongkatnya lalu mengarahkannya kepada Krum, dan memeluk Harriet seerat mungkin. Dia menarik napas kaget ketika melihat sosok Barty Crouch berbaring tak bernyawa di dekat kaki Krum. "Viktor…kau…?"

Krum tidak menjawab, dia menurunkan tongkatnya dan meninggalkan Draco dan Harriet disana. Harriet menangis ketakutan, dan Draco hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin dapat menenangkan Harriet. Sejujurnya, dia juga ketakutan. Apalagi ketika melihat Krum…

"A-Aku takut…" suara serak Harriet menyadarkan Draco kembali dari rasa shocknya "Apa dia sudah…pergi?"

Draco mengangguk pelan, lalu dia mengecup puncak kepala Harriet "Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang." Kata Draco. Tapi bukannya melepaskan Draco, gadis berkacamata itu malah mempererat pelukannya "Harriet?"

Draco terdiam. Lalu dia balas memeluk Harriet. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. Dia tahu Harriet akan dihadapkan dengan Voldemort dalam waktu dekat, tapi dia malah melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Dan yang terparah, orang yang paling disayanginya ternyata mengetahui rencana itu.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Draco, lalu dia mencium pipi Harriet yang dibasahi air matanya. "Maafkan aku, _sweetheart_."

Harriet melepas pelukannya, tapi tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Draco kuat-kuat "A-Apa maksudmu?"

Draco menggeleng, dia langsung mencoba mencari alasan "A-Aku...soal Viktor…"

Harriet tersenyum miris, lalu dia membenamkan kepalnya di dada Draco "Sudahlah. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi." Perlahan, dia melepas pelukannya, dan dia menggandeng tangan Draco "Temani aku ya?"

Draco menghela napas, lalu dia kembali merangkul Harriet. "Tentu saja." Harriet tersenyum senang, lalu dia memeluk lengan Draco dan mengajaknya kembali ke Hogwarts.

**XXX**

"Bloody hell." Ujar Ron setengah bergumam, matanya menatap sesuau yang sangat menarik di halaman depan Daily Prophet "Mana Harriet?"

Gadis berambut hitam yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya mengernyit bingung, lalu dia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya "Dari tadi aku disini, Aku nggak keliatan ya?" sindir Harriet.

Ron menggerutu sendiri, lalu dia menyodorkan Daily Prophet yang sedari tadi dia pegang kepada Harriet. "Baca sendiri."

**Kisah Cinta Seorang Harriet Potter**

_Anak luar biasa,mungkin—tetapi juga anak yang mengalami kepedihan ABG yang biasa_, Rita Skeeter menulis. _Kehilangan cinta sejak kematian tragis kedua orangtuanya, Harriet Potter yang berusia empat belas tahun ini akhirnya menemukan cintanya, Draco Malfoy yang berasal dari sekolah sihir Durmstrang. Draco Malfoy dan Harriet Potter ditemukan sedang berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade bergandengan tangan, dan bahkan berciuman di kereta yang menuju kembali ke Hogwarts, tampaknya kedua remaja ini sangat dilanda asmara. _

"_Dia benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar Pansy Parkinson, murid perempuan periang di Hogwarts, yang sekarang sedang menjalani tahun keempatnya "Dia berteman dengan Hermione Granger, dan gadis muggle itu lumayan pintar. "Si Potter pasti mendekati Draco karena ingin memenangkan Turnamen Triwizard" _

_Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, Turnamen Triwizard sedang diadakan kembali di Hogwarts, dan Harriet Potter—meskipun baru berusia empat belas tahun—mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard beserta Viktor Krum yang berasal dari Sekolah Sihir Durmstrang. Draco Malfoy berasal dari Sekolah Sihir Durmstrang, dan merupakan teman baik Viktor Krum. Apakah Harriet Potter mendekati Draco Malfoy karena ingin memenangkan Turnamen Triwizard dengan cara curang sekalipun? Tetaplah bersama kami, karena mungkin saja kami akan mendapatkan pernyataan langsung dari Harriet Potter sendiri!_

Harriet meletakkan Daily Prophet tersebut di meja panjang, dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

Ron menatapnya bingung "Tahu apa? Tahu kalau kau ingin memenangkan Turnamen Triwizard meskipun dalam cara curang?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap Ron dengan tajam "Jangan bodoh." Katanya "Maksudku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku dan Draco berciuman di kereta?"

"Bloody hell, kau mencium si Malfoy?" tanya Ron. "Pertama Hermione, lalu kau. Memang salah aku berteman dengan kalian berdua."

Harriet menatap Ron dengan bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Dia belum memberitahu kamu?" tanya Ron, dan dijawab gelengan Harriet. Ron mendekat ke Harriet, dan memastikan tak ada Hermione dalam jarak dekat "Krum mengajak Hermione untuk menghabiskan musim panas di rumahnya."

Harriet terbelalak "Benarkah?"

Ron mengangguk, lalu dia menusuk steaknya dengan terlalu semangat "Menyebalkan."

Harriet hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya pasrah, kemudian menghabiskan makanannya.

**XXX**

Entah berapa anak cewek yang sudah menabrak Harriet dengan sengaja hari ini. Tapi belum ada yang separah Pansy Parkinson. Anak itu melontarkan entah mantra apa sampai tasnya robek, kemudian dia kabur cekikikan dengan Millicent Bullstrode.

Harriet menggerutu sendiri, padahal pelajarannya hari ini sudah selesai, dan dia ingin berbaring di tempat tidurnya saking lelahnya, tapi dia malah dihadapkan dengan hal begini. Belum selesai merapihkan barang-barangnya, seseorang melemparkan howler kepadanya. Belum dibuka, howler tersebut sudah ngoceh panjang lebar, dan Harriet tidak sempat mendengar apa-apa, howler tersebut sudah hancur terbakar sendiri. Beberapa anak cewek cekikikan melihatnya.

"Astaga, apa salahku?" Harriet kembali merapihkan barang-barangnya dengan lesu, dan seseorang menyodorkan buku Mantranya kepadanya. Dia mendongak, dan tersenyum pada orang tersebut.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Cedric sambil membantunya merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berserakkan

Harriet tertawa kecil "Sepertinya." Gadis itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, lalu menatap Cedric "Kau…tidak percaya dengan apa yang dituliskan si Skeeter kan?"

Cedric tertawa "Aku akan percaya pada Skeeter kalau dunia sudah kiamat." Dia membantu Harriet berdiri, dan keduanya tertawa.

Cedric terdiam sejenak, begitu juga dengan Harriet. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan sampai Harriet merona merah dan mengalihkan pandangannya "A-Aku balik ya?"

"Tunggu dulu." Ujar Cedric, dan dia menarik tangan Harriet "Aku…aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Harriet menoleh ke sekelilingnya, lalu dia menatap Cedric "Ada apa?"

Lelaki berambut coklat itu terlihat salah tingkah. Berkali-kali dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. "Err…begini…" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Aku…aku…aku memperhatikanmu dari dulu."

Harriet tercekat, lalu dia menatap Cedric dengan bingung "Maksudmu?"

"Bukan berarti aku mengikutimu kemana-mana seperti penguntit, tapi…aku memperhatikanmu. Di Aula Besar, di koridor…dan saat latihan Quidditch…" ujarnya "Aku memperhatikanmu."

Harriet memeluk tasnya semakin erat "Dan maksudmu?"

"_I love you, Harriet._" Bisik Cedric, dan membuat Harriet tercengang. Harriet hanya bisa menatap Cedric dengan bingung. "Tolong…pikirkan ini." ujarnya lagi, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Harriet disana. Sayangnya dia tahu kalau ada sepasang mata abu-abu yang mengawasi mereka dengan kesal.

To Be Continue

* * *

AKHIRNYA! Setelah inet nyala mati T_T ini perjuagnan keras, maaf ya mengecewakan dan alurnya cepet, abis aku bingung. Otakku udah penuh ama deskripsi buat tugas ketiga buhuhuhuuuu mana aku dimarahin mama karena begadang terus DX HUAAA! *curcol*

Ayolah, Review saya! Ga kasian ama saya begadang terus ampe jam 3? Ga percaya liat tuh twitter saya! Ampe jam 3 nyala terus! *nangis lagi*

(Inner Author: Maaf ya, Author stress dimarahin mamanya terus-terusan DX)


	7. Chapter 7

Halo semua! Maaf ngaret! Sekolah udah mulai lagi soalnya, dan tumpukkan tugas kembali menerjang saya, damn -_- Anyway, selamat menikmati dan maaf mengecewakan.

WARNINGS: Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC, alur ngebut

DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling

* * *

**G**oblet of **F**ire **P**rincess

_Cara Camellia_

* * *

Harriet bengong di depan perapian dengan buku Mantra yang ada di pangkuannya, dan terbuka sia-sia. Sedari tadi dia menatap keluar jendela, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengejutkannya.

"Harriet! Harriet! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Ingin rasanya Harriet melempar buku Mantranya ke kepala orang yang memanggilnya, dan niatnya semakin menjadi ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya, yaitu Collin Creevy. Dia adalah murid kelas 3 yang sangat terpesona oleh Harriet.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harriet sedingin mungkin, dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Ron dan Hermione.

"Cedric Diggory mencarimu." Jawab Collin, dan tampaknya dia belum merasakan aura mematikan Harriet. "Kurasa dia mau membicarakan sesuatu tentang Tugas Ketiga." Lanjutnya, dan dia hanya mendapat 'hn' dari Harriet. Tanpa mengacuhkan Collin, Harriet langsung merangkak keluar dari lubang lukisan. Diluar, sudah ada Cedric menunggunya.

"Hai, Cedric." Sapa Harriet. Dia berusaha senormal mungkin, tapi yang ada malah salah tingkah sendiri.

"Uh, hai." Cedric menggaruk belakang kepalnya yang tidak gatal, dan dia melirik Harriet. "Keempat juara disuruh berkumpul."

Harriet mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan di samping Cedric. "Err—Cedric."

Cedric menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Harriet "A-Ada apa?"

"Aku…soal itu…aku…" pipi Harriet bersemu merah, dan Cedric langsung mengerti.

"Jangan pikirkan sekarang." Kata Cedric, dan dia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Harriet. "Jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan masalah seperti ini, 'kay?"

Harriet tersenyum tipis, lalu tanpa sadar, dia memeluk Cedric untuk sejenak. "Thanks, Cedric." Bisiknya, lalu dia masuk kedalam ruangan yang disediakan untuk para juara, meninggalkan Cedric bengong didepan pintu. Tak mau dikira aneh, dia pun langsung ikut masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Selamat datang." Ujar Dumbledore ketika melihat keempat juara sudah memasuki ruangan. Dia mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan "Hari ini, saya mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk memberi tahu kalian soal Tugas Ketiga."

Harriet melirik ketiga juara lainnya. Wajah Krum tidak berubah tegang, tapi dia mengernyit saja. Fleur sudah memucat, wajar saja meingat di Tugas Kedua dia diserang Gryndlow, dan Cedric mulai meremas-remas jubahnya.

Dumbledore tersenyum, dan matanya berkilat-kilat aneh "Di Tugas Ketiga, kalian harus mencari piala Triwizard…" dia terdiam, dan melihat reaksi para juara "…Di sebuah _maze_."

**XXX**

Tiga hari lagi, Tugas Ketiga akan dilaksanakan. Harriet kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi, belum lagi sekarang Draco menjauhinya. Harriet berusaha mencarinya, tetapi lelaki tersebut kini tak pernah terlihat sendirian. Setiap kali dia sendirian, dia pasti langsung menghindar dari Harriet.

Seseorang duduk di hadapannya, dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Viktor Krum. "Hai." Sapanya, lalu dia duduk di samping Hermione. Ron yang duduk persis di depannya sampai melongo dan berhenti makan. "Ada apa? Salah ya aku makan disini?" tanyanya ketika melihat Ron.

Harriet tertawa, lalu dia menginjak kaki Ron "Oh enggak kok! Kita baik-baik saja, ya kan Ron?" kata Harriet, sementara tangannya dibawah meja sudah sibuk mencubit lengan Ron.

"Err…oh, y-yeah." Jawab Ron, lalu dia kembali makan, tapi kali ini sambil menggerutu. Harriet memutuskan untuk tidak mengobrol dengan Ron, karena dia tahu Ron berusaha keras untuk menguping pembicaraan Hermione dan Krum.

Harriet awalnya mau menunggu Ron, tapi tidak jadi karena Ron berkali-kali mengusirnya. Harriet tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun, entah kenapa melihat keakraban Hermione dan Krum membuatnya sedikit sakit hati.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan gontai menuju kelas Ramuan yang masih lama, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat sosok Draco sedang menunggunya di koridor sepi.

"D-Draco…kau—"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Draco sudah memeluknya begitu erat, dan meraup bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang panjang dan begitu intim. Harriet tidak memberontak, jujur saja dia merindukan segala sesuatu tentang Draco. Keduanya baru melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika sudah kehabisan napas. Harriet memeluk Draco dengan erat, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Draco. Draco hanya mengecup keningnya, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkan Harriet.

"Draco? Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Harriet tak sabar, lalu dia menarik lengan Draco. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Draco tidak menoleh, dan dia tapi dia tersenyum sinis "Kau lebih menyukai Cedric daripada aku kan? Tentu saja, dia Seeker yang hebat, dan dia jauh lebih hebat dariku. Dia seorang juara Turnamen Triwizard, beda denganku yang bukan apa-apa." Dia berjalan menjauh, tapi kemudian berhenti lagi. "Asal kau tahu saja…aku masih mencintaimu." Bisiknya, lalu dia pergi menghilang.

"Draco!" teriakan Harriet menggema di koridor kosong tersebut, kemudian dia terdiam sejenak. Dia sadar kalau ada bulir halus yang mengalir di pipinya, tapi dia menghiraukannya. "Aku…mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun…bodoh." Bisiknya entah pada siapa. "…Dan nama Malfoy yang kau sandang itu membuatmu jadi gengsi untuk meminta maaf padaku! Sial!"

**XXX**

Tugas Ketiga akan dilaksanakan pada sore hari, dan Harriet terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ron dan Hermione juga tampak mengkhawatirkan, karena dalam jangka waktu 20 menit mereka berdua akan ada ujian dalam kelas Sejarah Sihir. Karena Harriet adalah Juara Turnamen Triwizard, maka dia dibebaskan dalam segala ujian. Biasanya ketika sedang ada ujian, Harriet akan duduk sendirian di kursi paling belakang, dan dia akan mencari-cari mantra yang setidaknya bisa dia pakai untuk Tugas Ketiga nanti.

Harriet menghela napas, lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke meja Ravenclaw, dimana ada Draco disana. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Harriet, dan gadis berambut hitam itu mengusap bibrinya yang tipis perlahan-lahan. Dia masih ingat ketika Draco mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu posessive beberapa hari yang lalu. Harriet masih ingat ketika lidah Draco mulai menyapu bibirnya, lalu ketika dia memeluk Draco dengan begitu erat, dia ingat dengan wangi mint yang langsung menyeruak ke hidungnya. Tapi yang paling dia ingat adalah, rasa sakit yang amat sangat terasa ketika Draco melepaskannya, juga tatapan Draco yang tampak begitu tersiksa. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengusap-usap matanya, menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar. Ketika dia menangkat kepalanya lagi, dia menatap Draco, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sepasang mata abu-abu sedang menatapnya balik. Entah mengapa, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa senang ketika Draco menatapny, tapi perasaan itu langsung hilang ketika Draco menoleh.

Harriet menghela napas, lalu mendorong makanannya yang belum habis dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya. Ginny dan Hermione langsung menoleh dan menatap Harriet, sementara Ron terus saja menelan makannya sambil sesekali melirik buku Sejarah Sihirnya, meskipun harus dikatakan kalau lebih banyak makanannya yang masuk daripada pelajarannya yang masuk.

Ginny menepuk pundak Harriet, lalu menahan rasa kagetnya ketika dia melihat mata hijau Harriet berkaca-kaca, seolah-olah menahan air matanya, "…Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Harriet tertawa pelan—meskipun terdengar dipaksakan—lalu mengusap matanya lagi. "Ma-mataku kemasukkan debu." Jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu, Harriet." Kata Hermione "Bukan dirimu yang sakit, tapi hatimu. Benar kan?"

Harriet menggeleng "Percayalah, 'Mione. Aku hanya takut dengan Tugas Ketiga."

Gadis berambut coklat ikla tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, lalu dia mendorong piring Harriet "Habiskan makananmu. Aku harap setelah Tugas Ketiga ini kau akan menceritakan semuanya."

Harriet hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai menghabiskan makanannya. Belum ada dua suap masuk kedalam mulutnya, Proffessor McGonnagal mendatanginya, dan Harriet, serta Hermione, Ron dan Ginny hanya bisa menatap Kepala Asrama mereka dengan bingung.

McGonnagal menatap tiga muridnya yang lain, "Kalian pergilah duluan." Katanya. Setelah yakin hermione, Ron dan Ginny pergi meninggalkan Harriet sendirian, dia menatap gadis berambut hitam itu kembali "Ms. Potter, keluargamu datang untuk menontonmu melaksanakan Tugas Ketiga."

Harriet yang sedang minum jus labu langsung tersedak, setelah reda dari batuk-batuk ringannya dia kembali menatap McGonnagal "A-Anda tidak serius kan, Proffesor? Aku rasa Tugas Ketiga dilaksanakan jam 6 sore."

McGonnagal tersenyum tipis "Kau hanya perlu menyapa mereka. Mereka semua sudah berada di ruangan biasa. Oh, kau juga dibebaskan dari semua pelajaran hari ini." Katanya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Harriet yang tampaknya masih beerusaha keras untuk mencerna informasi ini.

Harriet mengangguk-angguk "T-Tunggu! Proffesor!" panggilnya, tapi Proffessore McGonnagal sudah pergi. "Keluarga apaan. Emangnya Keluarga Dursley mau datang kesini?" batinnya setengah bete. Dia menatap sosok keempat juara lainnya yang sudah menuju ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk para juara, mau tak mau dia mengikuti mereka karena sedari tadi Cedric menatapnya dengan aneh. Ketika dia melihat Cedric membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arahnya, Harriet langsung buru-buru menarik tasnya dan pergi menyusul Cedric, dan rupanya, Hufflepuff itu bersedia untuk menunggunya.

"Kau kenapa? Tampaknya tidak senang." Kata Cedric "…Lebih tepatnya, bingung."

Harriet mengangkat bahunya "Well—aku dibesarkan di keluarga muggle yang membenci sihir. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan datang kemari."

Cedric hanya nyengir "Kurasa bukan mereka, tapi keluarga yang sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak mereka sendiri." Jawabnya, lalu dia mengusap pelan puncak kepala gadis itu dan membuat Harriet terkekeh pelan "Aku masuk duluan ya."

Senyum kecil merekah di bibir Harret, tapi tampaknya ada orang yang tidak setuju dengan kebahagiannya, dan orang tersebut, tak lain tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy, yang barusan meletakkan pialanya yang berisi jus labu dengan sangat kasar.

Seorang murid Ravenclaw cewek berambut pirang dan bermata biru menoleh, "Kenapa kau?"

Draco menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, tapi pandangannya tetap terkunci pada Harriet.

Gadis pirang itu menatap ke arah pandangan Draco, dan dia hanya mersepon dengan kata 'oh', kemudian dia melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Draco bertopang dagu, _'Berani menyentuh sesuatu yang merupakan milikku bayarannya mahal' _batinnya, kemudian dia meneguk jus labunya lagi. _'Tapi kurasa yang satu ini akan kubiarkan...untuk sementara.'_

**XXX**

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut mengintip masuk, lalu mata emeraldnya yang disembunyikan dibalik kacamata bundar miliknya mulai mlihat-lihat isi ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya saja sekarang ada beberapa orang disana. Harriet langsung berjingkat-jingkat pergi ketika melihat Mr. Diggory sedang berdiri di dekat pintu, dan untunglah lelaki itu sedang membelakanginya, jadi yang melihatnya hanyalah Cedric. Dia dapat melihat lelaki berambut coklat itu terkekeh pelan ketika melihat kelakuannya. Di sisi lain, dia dapat melihat Krum sedang mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuanya. Krum benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya, dan ibunya terlihat lumayan cantik. Harriet bergidik ngeri ketika teringat Krum, lelaki yang dia lihat di Hutan Terlarang saat itu terlihat sangat mengerikan, seperti…orang itu bukanlah Krum sendiri. Dia berjanji pada Draco untuk tidak memberi tahukan siapapun tentang ini, karena bagi Draco, Krum sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Draco…Entah kenapa, namanya seperti ada di setiap ingatannya. Harriet terdiam sejenak, lalu menunduk sebentar, dan lagi-lagi, dia berusaha keras utuk menahan air matanya. Harriet mengusap-usap kedua kelopak matanya dengan kesal,lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum, dan dia melambai balik pada Gabrielle yang melambai padanya.

Harriet melirik ke orang yang ada di samping Gabrielle. Wajah wanita itu mirip Fleur, dan di hadapannya ada Fleur sendiri, sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya menggunakan bahasa Prancis.

Harriet tak sempat menginditifikasi keadaan di sekitarnya lagi, karena seseorang sudah memeluknya dengan erat, dan orang tersebut adalah Mrs. Weasley, yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian lelaki berambut panjang di samping Mrs. Weasley ikut memeluknya, dan orang tersebut adalah Bill Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Sapa Harriet dengan sopan. "Kukira keluarga Dursley yang akan kesini…"

Mrs. Weasley mengagguk-angguk, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tidak senang. Pada tahun ketiganya, Harriet melarikan diri dari rumah keluarga Dursley, tapi dia menggelembungkan Aunt Marge-nya tercinta yagn telah menghina ayah dan ibunya terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia pergi. Ketika Mrs. Weasley mendengar cerita ini, dia langsung mengamuk habis-habisan dan tidak mengijinkan Harriet untuk menghabiskan musim panasnya disana lagi, dan Harriet sekarang menghabiskan musim panasnya di rumah keluarga Weasley, yaitu di The Burrow.

Harriet menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Bill "Hai, Bill." Sapanya "Charlie kemana?"

"Charlie tidak bisa cuti, padahal dia ingin sekali menontonmu. Katanya kau hebat sekali ketika melawan Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria." jawab Bill.

Harriet melirik Fleur yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk melihat Bill. Tampaknya gadis Veela itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan anting taring Bill dan rambut panjangnya. Harriet tersenyum lebar pada Fleur ketika gadis itu mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dengan wajah yang merona merah seperti tomat.

"Senang juga bisa kembali kesini." Kata Bill "Aku ingin melihat-lihat Lapangan Quidditch…oh, apa kabar si Sir Nick?"

"Nick-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus?" tanya Harriet, dan Bill langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Well, tampaknya dia baik-baik saja. Terakhir aku lihat dia masih menggerutu karena masih tidak diijinkan mengikuti Perburuan Kepala Putus."

Bill tertawa perlahan, dan Mrs. Weasley—yang tampaknya sudah selesai mengobrol dengan Nyonya Gemuk—mendekat ke Harriet dan Bill "Ayo Harriet, kau harus menemani kami berkeliling. Kau lebih tahu tempat ini daripada kami sekarang."

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk setuju. Ketiganya berjalan keluar menuju ke Aula Besar, tapi sayangnya, keberadaan Harriet disadari oleh Mr. Diggory, dan lelaki itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam tersebut. "Well, well. Ini dia." Katanya, lalu dia menatap Harriet dari atas ke bawah, "Kurasa kau tidak akan jadi sombong kan karena Cedric menjadi juara 1 di Tugas Kedua?"

Harriet mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "…What?"

"Dad—hentikan." Ujar Cedric tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak perlu membelanya! Buat apa kau membela seorang anak cewek yang memanfaatkan anak lain untuk memenangkan Turnamen Triwizard?" sindir Mr. Diggory.

"Amos!" Mrs. Weasley ikut berang "Artikel yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter itu palsu! Mana mungkin Harriet akan melakukan hal selicik itu? Dia seorang Gryffindor sejati! Bukan Slytherin yang licik!"

"Tapi dulu dia sempat _hampir_ dimasukkan ke Slytherin kan?" Mr. Diggory memicingkan matanya kepada Harriet "Berarti, dia pasti mempunyai sikap—"

"Dad, please stop!" teriak Cedric, dan beberapa orang lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh ke mereka.

tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi karena seisi ruangan itu mengawasinya, dia jadi diam saja. Mrs. Weasley mendengus puas, lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh Harriet dan Bill menuju ke Aula Besar.

Di Aula Besar, kebanyakan orang sudah pergi, tetapi tidak dengan beberapa murid Beuxbatons dan Durmstrang, berarti Draco masih ada di…meja Ravenclaw, dan tebakannya benar. Lelaki bermata abu-abu itu sedang mengobrol dengan murid Durmstrang lainnya, dan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Harriet merasa napasnya seperti tertahan di kerongkongannya, dan dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Dulu dia sering melihat senyum itu muncul di bibir Draco, dan senyum itu ditujukan padanya. Lagi-lagi, air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar.

'Tidak!' batin Harriet 'Aku tidak boleh menangis gara-gara hal begini…aku bukan anak cengeng…aku bukan anak cengeng…'batinnya, lalu dia mengikuti Bill dan Mrs. Weasley yang sudah meninggalkannya. Untunglah keduanya tampak terkesima dengan beberapa lukisan baru yang ditambahkan di Hogwarts, sehingga tidak sadar kalau Harriet sedikit tertinggal. Seharian itu, Harriet berusaha untuk menikmati pagi yang sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan, berjalan di Lapangan Quiddicth bersama Mrs. Weasley dan Bill, menunjukkan kereta Beuxbatons dan Kapal Durmstrang kepada mereka, dan menunjukkan Dedalu Perkasa yang ditanam setelah Mrs. Weasley meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah kelelahan berkeliling seharian, mereka bertiga kembali ke Aula besar untuk makan siang.

"Mum…" Fred tampak tercengang ketika melihat ibunya ada di meja panjang Gryffindor.

"Dan Bill…" lanjut George tak kalah kaget "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Untuk menonton Harriet melaksanakan Tugas Ketiganya!" jawab Mrs. Weasley dengan senang "Bagaimana ujian kalian?"

Fred dan George mengangguk-angguk, lalu tersenyum aneh "It's fine, mum." Jawab mereka berbarengan, dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan galak Mrs. Weasley.

Tak lama kemudian, Ginny, Ron dan Hermione duduk bersama mereka juga. Harriet senang sekali, rasanya seperti sudah kembali ke The Burrow, bahkan dia dapat melupakan masalahnya dengan Draco, dan juga tugasnya nanti malam.

Ada lebih banyak makanan daripada biasanya, tetepi Harriet mulai merasa nafsu makannya berkurang seiringan dengan kurangnya cahaya matahari diluar. Langit-langit sihir di atas mulai berubah warna dari biru ke violet, dan Dumbledore bangkit dari meja guru. Aula Besar langsung sunyi.

"Para ibu-bapak, dan anak-anak, lima menit lagi Tugas Ketiga dan Terakhir akan dilaksanakan di Lapangan Quidditch. Para juara dipersilahkan mengikuti Proffessor Moody untuk ke stadion sekarang."

Harriet berdiri. Anak-anak Gryffindor bertepuk tangan untuknya, dan seluruh Keluarga Weasley, dan Hermione mengucapkan semoga sukses kepadanya. Ketika Harriet sudah hampir meninggalkan Aula Besar, dia merasa bahwa seseorang menyelipkan sepucuk surat ke tangannya. Harriet mengambil kertas tersebut, dan membukanya, lalu tersenyum dengan manis pada Draco yang duduk di meja Ravenclaw. Yang diperhatikan hanya membuang muka, dan berusaha keras untuk menahan rona merah di pipinya untuk muncul.

'_Good luck, my dear. I still love you.'_

* * *

GANTUNG.

Oke saya cacad. Padahal saya harusnya belajar fisika dan mengetik tugas geografi, tapi malah ngetik beginian. Saya murid teladan yang pantas dicontoh! #JDER oke oke please Review~

Sebenernya mau buat Draco cemburu sampe akhir, tapi hatiku berkata lain! Oh sulitnya…goddan untuk menulis Drarriet selalu menerpaku! Oh aku tak sanggup lagi *geleng-geleng kepala* slow motion* nangis tragis di hujan* soundtrack galau* #ngelirikangchan XD

**Special thanks for: **

**Kirika Hunting**, yang sudah menyemangati saya dengan gambar" Drarry XD

**Rida**, KEPONAKANKU SAYAAAANG XD makasih ya masih mau ajakkin aunty kamu yang gila ini ngobrol XD #dikejarsekampung

**Adylla**, Maaf ye bro, kaga jadi perang disini sang dua cowok ganteng itu. Jangan khawaitr, chapter 9 pasti adaaa~ Sabar dulu yek! Gue mentingin Adventure-nya #JDEEEER sumpah demi kucrut deh chapter 9 adaa! Gantinya kan disini Harriet ama Draco ciumaaaan, ya ga? *alis naik turun najis* #pukulpukulpukul

**Ang-chan**, YANG SELALU SETIA MENYEMANGATI SAYA DI TWITTER DAN DI SEKOLAH XD ma'aciiih :* Terima kasih... *bgm terharu* zoom in* slow motion* CUT! XD

**Sasha**, yang selalu menggambarkan Harriet! MAKASIH MAMEN! You are my inspiration...oke najis. HIDUP KAKAK FELTON!

**Kak Shanty**, yang selalu sabar dengan segala alasan ngaretku...ayo kak jangan telat reviewnya nanti aku korek aspal loh *kaga nyambung*

And my other review-ers :D THANK YOU SOO MUUCHH! *lebay*

Untuk seseorang...well, frontal aja ya, kalo ga suka mendingan nge-flame aja sekalian.

REVIEW YA! :D Flames with anonymous account are never accepted


	8. Chapter 8

****Hi! Masih pada inget gak sama aku? /kedip-kedipin mata/

Gatau diri banget ya, udah aku tinggal dua tahun ini fanfic terus baru sekarang aku update! Hahahaha abis waktu itu sempet kepikiran mau dirombak aja dari awal, tapi terus kayak yah tanggung yaudah update aja deh AHAHAHA.

Ya kalo dibanding dulu, I'm confident my writing skills has improved #eaaak Jadi, dengan bangga aku persembahkan sekali lagi kepada pembaca sekalia, Goblet of Fire Princess!

Warning: Female!Harry, Durmstrang!Draco, OOC, and probably typos here and there..

* * *

**Goblet of Fire Princess**

_Cara Camellia_

* * *

"Baik-baik saja kau, nak?" Tanya Moody tanpa menggeser posisi otot di wajahnya sedikit pun, dan menyebabkan Harriet menjadi tambah gugup sementara dia sedang berpikir keras tentang mantra-mantra yang harus dia gunakan nanti dan kini ditambah lagi jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan kepada Moody.

"Er… aku…"

"Well?" Desak lelaki bermata satu itu karena rupanya dia tidak senang diacuhkan terlalu lama. "Mantap?" Karena tidak mau pusing, Harriet mengangguk, meskipun setelah berjalan beberapa lama dalam diam ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Mereka berjalan ke lapangan Quidditch, dimana lapangan tersebut telah berubah total menjadi suatu hal yang berbeda. Pagar tanaman setinggi enam meter mengelilinginya, dan di depan mereka ada empat lubang yang sepertinya adalah pintu masuk bagi keempat juara kedalam maze tersebut. Entah mengapa, lorong-lorong berkabut di dalamnya membuat bulu kuduk Harriet berdiri.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, tempat duduk penonton mulai terisi. Udara sunyi dan menegangkan yang tadinya mulai merayap di punggung Harriet perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan oleh kegairahan, nampaknya aura ini dibawa oleh para penonton yang mulai duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Langit mulai berubah warna, dan para panitia serta juri perlombaan mendekati para juara.

"Kami akan berada di luar maze." Kata Professor McGonagall kepada para juara. "Jika kalian berhadapan dengan kesulitan dan ingin diselamatkan, kirim bunga api merah ke udara, dan salah satu dari kami akan datang. Mengerti?" Para juara hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, tampaknya mereka semua dilanda rasa takut dan gugup yang amat sangat. "Selamat menjalankan tugas kalian, dan semoga beruntung." Tambahnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Dumbledore mengangguk seolah setuju dengan perkataan McGonagall, kemudia ia mengarahkan tongkat ke lehernya dan bergumam, "Sonorus," sebelum suaranya yang diperkeras menggema di stadion.

"Para ibu-bapak dan hadirin sekalian, tugas terakhir Turnamen Triwizard akan segera dimulai!" Perkataannya ini pun disambut dengan sorak sorai penonton, dan diantara para penonton Harriet sempat menatap Draco tepat di mata, dimana si pirang itu hanya tersenyum, berusaha menyemangati pujaan hatinya.

Ketika Harriet menoleh, ia diisyaratkan untuk berdiri di depan salah satu pintu masuk maze oleh Moody. Tak mau ditatap lama-lama oleh mata palsunya, ia pun cepat-cepat berdiri di depan pintu masuk tersebut—yang mana pun jadi.

Gadis berkacamata itu mengacuhkan suara suara di sekitarnya, baru ketika Kepala Asramanya menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut ia tersadar kembali. McGonagall tersenyum penuh pengertian kepadanya, dan menggumakan "semoga beruntung" sebelum menyuruhnya masuk kedalam maze.

Tidak lama setelah ia memasuki maze, lubang yang tadinya menjadi pintu masuk baginya menjadi tertutup rapat. Dengan diliputi rasa cemas, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong berkabut tersebut.

Berkali-kali Harriet menoleh ke belakang, ia merasa bahwa ada yang mengawasinya dan ia semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Maze yang tadinya gelap bertambah gelap setiap menit, dan rasa takut yang merayap di dadanya serasa membengkak.

"Draco…" Gumam Harriet lirih seraya mengusap-usap lengannya, dan dia memeluk dirinya erat-erat berharap ia tengah dipeluk lelaki pirang yang ia cintai saat itu juga. Ketika pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Draco, ia mendengar suara semak belukar beradu, seketika itu juga ia memutar badannya dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu semak-semak yang tebal, tongkatnya siap meluncurkan mantra apapun. Ia semakin takut ketika suara semak-semak tersebut semakin kencang, dan disertai erangan-erangan tidak jelas.

Harriet keluar dari persembunyiannya dan tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang tengah mendekatinya, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya, "Stupefy!"

Untunglah yang mendekatinya adalah Cedric, dan lelaki tersebut cukup pintar untuk menghindari serangannya. "H-Harriet!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, dan ia menatap Harriet dengan matanya yang kini sebesar piring. "Astaga, jangan mengagetkan aku!"

Gadis berkacamata itu tampak terguncang, meskipun Cedric tampak tidak kalah terguncang dengannya. "S-Skrewt Ujung-Meletup." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memperlihatkan lengan bajunya yang berasap. "Sangat berbahaya—Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harriet menggeleng, kemudian menghela napas. "Hati-hati." Gumamnya nyaris tidak terdengar, "A-Ada yang tidak beres."

Cedric mengernyitkan keningnya, "Memang semuanya tidak beres disini, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa diawasi daritadi." Jawab Harriet. "Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Harriet lekat-lekat, setengah bingung dan setengah kasihan dengannya. Mendadak ia dipenuhi rasa cemas, bagaimana bila ia keluar nanti Harriet luka parah? Atau diserang oleh Krum, atau mungkin lebih parah. Tanpa piker panjang, ia memeluk Harriet erat-erat.

"Err?" Wajah Harriet yang tadinya sepucat kertas berubah menjadi merah bagai kepiting rebus. "C-Cedric? Ini bukan saat yang tepat—"  
"Ssh." Cedric mempererat pelukannya, dan mengusap kepala Harriet dengan penuh kasih. "Aku.. Aku hanya—" Ia tidak mungkin menyuarakan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan kepada Harriet. "…Khawatir."

Harriet mendorong Cedric malu-malu dan perlahan, dia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang turun. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Tidak rela melepaskan Harriet dari pelukannya, dia memegangi kedua lengan Harriet dan menatapnya. "Berhati-hatilah, aku serius." Ia menghadiahi Harriet dengan kecupan lembut di dahinya sebelum dia melepaskan gadis tersebut, dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Harriet.

Entah kenapa, Harriet merasa lebih baik. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya dan tersenyum tipis.

**XXX**

Kurangnya cahaya dan suhu gelap bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus bagi Harriet. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit karena sedari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, dan beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan boggart yang muncul dalam wujud Dementor, dan ia terus-terusan merasa diawasi. Harus dia akui, hal ini sukses dalam menjatuhkan mentalnya,

Ketika dia menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat kabut ganjil melayang di depannya. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekatinya, mengarahkan cahaya yang ada di ujung tongkatnya ke kabut tersebut. Ia merasa kabut tersebut adalah hasil sihiran, dan memutuskan untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Reducto!"

Mantranya meluncur menembus kabut dengan mulus, dan kabut tersebut tetap utuh. Barulah ia sadar Reducto hanya bekerja pada benda padat. Ketika ia sedang ragu-ragu haruskah ia maju atau tidak, ia mendengar jeritan melengking yang memecah keheningan.

Harriet langsung menyiapkan dirinya untuk hal terburuk, sekali lagi tongkatnya siap untuk meluncurkan mantra apapun, mata emeraldnya mengawasi setiap gerakan yang ada di maze.

"Fleur?" Panggilnya dengan suara pelan, "Fleur!"

Kesunyian membalas panggilan Harriet. Ia menahan napasnya, tangan kanannya memegang tongkatnya dengan erat dalam upaya untuk menghentikan dirinya yang gemetaran hebat. Mengikuti instingnya yang mengatakan bahwa jeritan tadi berasal dari depan, ia melangkah maju.

Ketika Harriet menerobos kabut yang tadi ia curigai, dunianya berputar. Kakinya kini berada di atas, dan kacamatanya hamper jatuh seandainya ia tidak memiliki refleks yang cepat. Nafasnya semakin ditahan sementara matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Karena panik, ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di rumput.

Belum sempat ia menarik napas, Harriet melihat sosok Fleur yang kini terbaring tak jauh darinya. "F-Fleur! Astaga—"

Ketika ia mendekati murid Beuxbatons tersebut, muncullah akar-akar dari semak belukar yang menjadi pagar pembatas maze tersebut, merayap perlahan-lahan di tanah seolah-olah menakut-nakuti Harriet. Akar-akar tersebut melilit badan Fleur dan menariknya masuk kedalam semak-semak, semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat bagi Harriet.

Sepasang mata emerald menatap semak-semak tersebut dengan tidak percaya. Ingin rasanya Harriet menjerit, tapi itu akan menjadi tindakan bodoh karena itu sama saja dengan menyerukan posisinya terhadap juara-juara lain. Dengan gemetaran, ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengirim bunga api merah ke udara.

**XXX**

Draco yang tengah melamun langsung tersadarkan ketika ia melihat bunga api merah. Ia bertambah gusar, dan bisik-bisik para penonton sama sekali tidak menenangkannya. Kedua mata kelabunya melirik keluarga berambut merah yang mengunjungi Harriet, dan dia tahu satu keluarga itu sama gusarnya dengan Draco saat ini.

'_Bisa saja orang lain,'_ pikirnya, '_Krum mungkin… atau Cedric, atau Fleur. Mereka bertiga kan tidak sepintar Harriet, betul kan? Pasti betul.' _

"Nak, kalau mukamu tetap seperti itu kau tampak menggelikan." Gumam Lucius Malfoy. Sekali lihat pun semua orang langsung tahu bahwa dia adalah ayah Draco karena Draco tampak seperti fotokopian ayahnya, minus rambut panjang Lucius. "Coba kau jaga image kamu sedikit."

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di samping kiri Draco mendengus meledek. "Aku yakin dia sama khawatirnya denganmu Draco." Katanya dengan suara yang terkesan mengayun lembut. Tangannya yang dibungkus dengan sarung tangan hitam semi-transparan mengelus punggung anak semata wayangnya. "Sudahlah, pasti bukan dia yang mengirim bunga api tersebut."

"Tapi Mum…" Draco menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Ia satu-satunya murid tahun keempat."

Lucius melengos, dan Narcissa tertawa lembut sebelum memberikan suaminya tatapan dingin. "Dan aku kira kau merengek-rengek di suratmu supaya kami datang pada tugas ketiga karena kau ingin membanggakan kekasihmu yang sangat hebat itu." Ujar duplikat Draco dengan dingin.

Wajah Draco langsung dihiasi semburat merah, dan Narcissa semakin membela anaknya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Jangan dengarkan ayahmu nak, aku sangat yakin dia adalah anak yang hebat dan pantas bersanding denganmu! Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang…" Ucapnya menggantung.

"Mum..." Draco mengeluarkan suara merengek tidak jelas, tapi menahannya karena ia sadar ia masih berada di muka umum.

Memang, sejak ia mendapat kabar bahwa tugas ketika dapat ditonton oleh keluarga-keluarga para murid, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuliskan serentetan surat kepada ayah dan ibunya karena ia ingin memperkenalkan Harriet kepada kedua orang tuanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, keduanya akhirnya datang, itupun setelah Narcissa berhasil membujuk Lucius susah payah.

Meskipun ayahnya memiliki Dark Mark di lengannya, ia tidak sepenuhnya mendukung Voldemort, dan merupakan agen ganda bersama Snape. Draco sendiri sama sekali tidak mendukung Voldemort, dan itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin berada di Hogwrats. Dengan adanya sistem asrama—Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin—yang ada disini, ia pastinya akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya ke Slytherin, dimana ia harus berpura-pura mendukung Voldemort, dan sayangnya ia bukan orang yang tepat untuk berpura-pura, ia bukan ayahnya.

"Lihat." Lucius menyikut Draco dengan sedikit keantusiasan, dan ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas sehingga membuat wajahnya tampak… senang. Matanya tertuju kepada Fleur yang dibopong oleh McGonagall, yang tampaknya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan juara Beuxbatons tersebut. "Bukan orang yang kita sangka, nak."

Draco menghela napas lega, matanya mengawasi Fleur. Wajahnya jelas-jelas menyiratkan ketakutan. Fleur yang kini duduk di samping adiknya dan Madame Maxime masih terlihat terguncang. Meskipun adiknya dan kepala sekolah Beuxbatons berusaha keras untuk mengajaknya berbicara, ia benar-benar menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia belum bisa bicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Narcissa sambil menatap Draco dengan khawatir, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Aku jadi khawatir setelah melihat juara Beuxbatons…"

"Itu karena dianya saja yang mentalnya lemah. Paling-paling dia shock karena boggart atau apa, lalu pingsan." Tukas Lucius dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mendengar itu, Draco dan Narcissa menatap Lucius dengan heran, dan yang ditatap hanya balas menatap dengan kesal. "Apa?"

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah mulus Narcissa, kemudian ia menyikut Draco. "Aku rasa ayahmu sangat setuju dengan Harriet." Bisiknya.

Draco menghiraukan ibunya, atau paling tidak ia berusaha menghiraukan ibunya karena kini pipinya kembali memerah.

Ketiga Malfoy mengawasi maze yang terhampar luas di hadapan mereka, dan pikiran Draco kembali dipenuhi oleh Harriet. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Harriet terasa berloncatan di kepalanya, dan yang paling ia khawatirkan pada saat ini adalah…

Apakah Harriet sudah mencapai rumah Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr.?

To be Continued

* * *

Jadi fanfic ini selesainya dalam dua malam loooh T ^ T nulisnya pake bentar bentar tutup laptop, pura-pura tidur, terus buka laptop lagi sampe akhirnya ketiduran beneran ;; Demi kalian semua... ; u ; /apaansih

Honestly aku bingung nih, Cedric ama Krum mau aku apain? /buang aja buang/ Udah ada planning sih, tapi kayaknya kurang greget gitu terus aku juga masih ragu-ragu mau nulis scene pas Harriet nemu pialanya atau langsung skip ke part dia udah di rumah Tom Riddle Sr.? Tolong kasih saran dooong D:

Dengan kata lain kasih review ya /winkeu/

Anonymous flames are still not accepted. Heh.


End file.
